Cintaku Mekar di Biro Jodoh
by beauty-rose
Summary: "Jangan-jangan..."/"kalian..."/1,2,3,4,5,6 ! Chapter 6 ! and the END ! RnR !
1. the shocking first meet

**TET-TET-TIT-TOT-TET-TIT-TET *niup2 trompet tua karatan***

**Readers semuanya yang saya hormati,**

**beauty rose aliasnya rose yang cakep *PLAK!* mempersembahkan .. fic gaje , jelek , abal ,, pokoknya rekor terjelek lah...**

**Kali ini rose mau bikin fic berpairing shikaino , judulnya adalah...**

**Cintaku Mekar di Biro Jodoh **

**{re-publish}**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**sebelum membaca , Warning ! Cerita gaje , jelek , abal , AU , OOC , typo karena diciptain sama author baru yang belum berpengalaman .**

**Tidak suka pairing ini ? Dimohon tidak usah dibaca .**

.

.

.

Shikamaru mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kayu yang akan menjadi tujuan dari perjalanan kakinya . Dia berhenti di tengah jalanan berdebu lalu memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam saku celana . Tangannya tengah meraba-raba sebuah benda yang mana akan dia tujukan ke seseorang yang tinggal di rumah berpintu kayu yang tadi ditatapnya .

'Cklek'

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka tanpa aba-aba . Seseorang dibalik pintu tersenyum kepada tamunya . Tersenyum miris tepatnya .

"Ada apa kau kesini ?" tanya Temari .

"Tebak!"

"Hah? Aku tidak suka tebak-tebakkan kau tau itu ."

"Tutup matamu ." komando Shikamaru .

"Sudah kubilang , AKU TIDAK SUKA TEBAK-TEBAKKAN !" geram Temari .

"Satu kali ini.. saja ..."

"Baiklah, terserahlah..." Temari menutup matanya sesuai aturan Shikamaru . Pupilnya tak sedikitpun berani-beraninya mengintip walaupun dia sendiri tau bahwa pasti kekasihnya ini melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan .

"Temari , will you marry me?" tawar Shikamaru . Kakinya mengambil posisi berlutut di lantai teras yang licin . Temari terbelalak dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan Shikamaru . Dia segera teringat atas perkataan orang tuanya .

**Flashback-on**

"_Temari," panggil ibunya ,Karura ._

"_Iya , ada apa , bu?" tanya Temari ._

"_Ada yang perlu dibicarakan . Ayo !" Ajak Karura , menarik pergelangan tangan putrinya ke ruang keluarga . Beberapa saat kemudian keluarga kecil itu berkumpul ._

"_Jadi , apa yang akan dibicarakan ?" tanya Temari ._

"_Ayah memintamu untuk memutuskan pacarmu itu ." pinta ayahnya ._

"_ke-kenapa?" _

"_Lebih baik kau dengan orang lain saja . Sudah sekian lama , keluarga ini bermusuhan dengan keluarga pemuda itu ."_

"_Tapi, apakah kalian tidak berdamai saja? Damai itu indah..." Eyel Temari ._

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an mereka jelas musuh kita . Kau tidak boleh dengannya ."_

"_Baiklah..." bebunyian yang keluar bersamaan dengan nafas panjang Temari yang susah sekali dikeluarkan saat itu . Temari menjadi kecewa dengan himbauan kedua orang tuanya . Dia berjuang keras melupakan Shikamaru . Setiap hari . Tapi nyatanya ? Itu sangatlah tidak cukup untuk membumbui hatinya dengan keceriaan . _

**Flashback-off**

"No, I won't" tolak Temari .

"Ma'af. Aku sudah memilih laki-laki lain . Ma'af ."ucap Temari . Dia terpaksa melontarkan kata-kata itu hanya karena satu hal . Ya, cuma satu jika dihitung . Untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru . Itu adalah kata-kata berlabel kebohongan yang mana ia temukan saat berpikir berminggu-minggu .

"Baiklah , aku akan pergi ..." jawab Shikamaru . "...Nona merepotkan . Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi ."

Shikamaru meninggalkan Temari di teras . Dia segera memakai sepatunya , lalu pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu .

Shikamaru berjalan lunglai persis seperti manusia yang terkena anemia . Penglihatannya hanya sebatas sepasang sepatu hitam yang membalut kakinya .

'Tik-tik-tik' air hujan yang ringan mulai menghantam atap rumah penduduk di sekitar jalan yang telah susah payah dilaluinya .

Hujan lama-kelamaan semakin memperjelas wujudnya . Semakin deras . Tubuh Shikamaru kini basah kuyup terkena hujan deras yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya . Belum lagi angin perlahan meniup tubuhnya yang menggigil . Kuncir nanasnya yang biasanya berdiri telah tertunduk lesu mengikuti emosi pemiliknya .

Kakinya menimbulkan beberapa langkah kecil yang dirasa sangat lambat . Akan tetapi , walaupun faktanya begitu , akhirnya dia sampai di rumahnya sendiri .

"Astaga , Shikamaru ! Kenapa denganmu ?" kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya .

"..." Shikamaru masih terdiam , memampangkan tatapan kosong khas orang melamun .

"Bagaimana dengan lamarannya ? Berhasilkah ?" Tanyanya.

"..." Shikamaru tidak berkata sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya . Terlihat gerakan menggeleng dari kepalanya .

"Cepat , Masuk . Diluar dingin . Nanti masuk angin ." kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang baru saja keluar dari pintu .

"Tumben kau peduli , Sasuke ?" kata Naruto .

"Hn."

Mereka bertiga pun masuk rumah .

-ooOoo-

"Huh, si kuncir empat itu . Memang dia kenapa , sampai menolak lamaranmu , hah?" Tanya Naruto .

"Itu karena ada orang lain ." jawab Shikamaru . "Kami sudah putus ." suaranya parau .

Sedangkan di balik dinding terlihatlah Sasuke sedang menguping dialog yang bertopik kejadian yang menimpa Shikamaru tadi . Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya . Mencoba menekan beberapa angka di layar handphone touchscreen-nya .

'Tut...Tut...Tut...'

Dan , terjadilah perbicangan singkat bermedia handphone .

"Halo!" kata Sasuke .

"Halo, aku adalah manager dari biro jodoh 'momoiro ai'. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu,tuan ?" seorang gadis berambut pirang mengangkat telponnya di dalam kantornya yang sempit .

"Jangan panggil aku 'tuan' , namaku Sasuke . Sasuke uch-"

"Kya..! Sasuke-kun . Lama tak jumpa bagaimana kabarmu ?" teriak gadis itu mengeluarkan suara cempreng yang sangat mengganggu telinga Sasuke .

"Hei, sebenarnya siapa sebenarnya dirimu ?" tanya sasuke penasaran .

"Aku ini , ehm.. Kasih tau tidak ya? Aku ini..." gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan banyak titik-titik agar Sasuke makin penasaran "... Ino, Ino Yamanaka ."

"Hah? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu . Tunggu ! Kau itu kan-"

"Ya, aku ini teman hinata , ingat ?"sekali lagi Ino memotong kata-kata Sasuke .

"Hn."

"Jadi , apa yang kau butuhkan sampai mau repot-repot menelpon ke biro jodoh ?"

"Aku,, eh bukan , temanku sedang patah hati . Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa melupakan pacarnya ?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli , ? Apakah sejak Hinata-chan jadian denganmu ?"goda Ino.

"Aku menelpon ke biro jodoh bukan untuk digoda, tapi untuk menemukan solusi ."

"Baiklah, baiklah, baik... Bagaimana kalau kujodohkan dia dengan salah satu client-ku?"

"Hn."

"Jadi kau setuju ?"

"Hn."

"Tunggu ! Jangan tutup telponnya ."

"Hn."

"Sasuke , bicara itu yang panjang . Jangan cuma 'Hn'"

'tut-tut-tut' percakapan itu diakhiri oleh hentakkan tangan Ino yang menutup teleponnya.

-ooOoo-

"Hai, ada apa Sasuke ? Siapa yang kau telpon tadi ?" tanya Naruto .

"Seorang manager biro jodoh." jawab Sasuke .

"Apa ? Jadi kau menjodohkan Shikamaru ?"

"Hn." balas Sasuke . "Kau setuju , Shikamaru ?"Sasuke menunggu jawaban yang belum lepas terucap oleh pemuda nara bertampang lesu ini . Sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya dengan volume suara yang dikeraskan agar telinga temannya langsung merespon perkataannya .

"Kau setuju ?"

"mendokusai . Tapi mungkin aku butuh pengganti . Idemu bagus juga ' '. " sahut Shikamaru tiba-tiba setelah terbangun dari lamunan panjang .

"Hn ."

-ooOoo-

Senja berintik air kini telah berganti . Langit kelabu karena adanya mendung menjadi lebih gelap . Suasana senyap sekali , hanya terdengar kerikan jangkrik di sekitar semak-semak basah . Kapas-kapas gelap di langit perlahan menyingkir . Menampakkan kilauan kecil dari manik-manik yang tertabur tidak beraturan di angkasa . Ratu malam dengan cahaya redupnya menambah kesan indahnya kahanan alam saat malam . Sangat indah .

.

.

.

Di sebelah timur , matahari menampakkan dirinya lagi . Matahari memberikan cahaya selamat pagi kepada mega di langit seberang . Keemasan . Menyilaukan . Kokok ayam mulai menggema di sekitar rumah penduduk bumi , membangunkan para insan yang terbaring dalam alam mimpi .

Shikamaru , tubuhnya mulai menggeliat malas di atas tempat tidur . Nampaknya dia sudah terbangun . Tapi , karena sifat primernya malas , dia pasti tidak akan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya .

Beberapa saat kemudian .

Pemuda pemalas di atas ranjang itu sekarang baru mengangkat tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terbaring meski matanya tidak tertutup . Dia berjalan ke pinggir kamar dimana ada sebuah lemari berisikan pakaiannya . Tangannya mencoba meraih-raih selembar kemeja di dalam lemarinya . Setelah itu kakinya kembali bekerja , melangkah maju ke kamar mandi .

.

.

.

'tap-tap-tap'

Rumput telah mempersilahkan kaki itu menginjaknya . Kaki itu berjalan tak tentu arah . Namun firasat pemiliknya mengatakan bahwa dia akan dibawa ke tempat yang tentram , tempat untuk merenungkan kejadian kemarin .

Pandangan orang itu mulai kosong . Ia telah terbawa ke lamunan .

.

flashback-on

"_Shikamaru , kau mau tidak jadi pacarku ?"_

"_Mendokusai . Aku tidak mau ."_

"_Ayolah , mau ya?"_

"_Em ."_

"_Jadi kau mau ? Yay !"_

_._

_._

"_Shikamaru , jadi , kencan kita selanjutnya dimana?"_

"_..."_

"_Jawab aku!"_

" _ck, merepotkan ."_

_._

_._

"_Otanjoubi omedetou shimasu, ne."_

"_Arigatou , Temari ."_

_'cup!'_

_._

_._

"_Selamat hari Valentine. Aku membawakan coklat untukmu ."_

"_Selamat hari Valentine . Aku membawa 'sesuatu' untukmu lihat ya-"_

Flashback-off

'Brak !'

Lamunan Shikamaru tentang kekasihnya yang merepotkan bersambung . Dia telah kembali ke dunia nyata dengan posisi terduduk di rumput . Onyxnya menangkap sensor penglihatan . Rupanya , dia terjatuh karena ditabrak .

"Aww!" teriak seseorang di depan Shikamaru .

"merepotkan , kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Shikamaru meskipun terlihat sangat ogah-ogahan dalam menolong seorang gadis pirang dihadapannya ini . Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya tanda dia ingin membantu gadis itu berdiri . Tiba-tiba...

'Brug!'

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tak sadarkan diri .

'Apa yang harus kulakukan ?' batin Shikamaru . Dengan sigap dia menggendong gadis itu. Untuk selanjutnya , dengan tergesa-gesa Shikamaru berjalan dengan kecepatan ekstra kembali ke rumahnya .

Saat shikamaru menggendongnya , rambut pirang yang diikat ponytail itu berkibas-kibas tanpa terkendali di udara . Wajahnya , terlihat tenang tanpa ekspresi saat tidak sadar . Shikamaru memandangnya lekat-lekat . Cantik . Suatu pendapat yang ia lontarkan murni dari hatinya .

'Dug-dug! Dug-dug !'

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat onyx miliknya melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah ini .

'Kenapa aku ini ? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini ? Ini merepotkan .' keluh Shikamaru dalam hati . Shikamaru terus membawa gadis pingsan itu ke dalam rumah karena perjalanannya memang baru sampai di depan pagar rumah .

-ooOoo-

'Tap-tap-tap'

Akhirnya dia sampai di rumahnya . Dia berjalan lunglai mendekat ke pintu sampai dia tersadar ada yang memanggilnya .

"Shikamaru ! Siapa dia ?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan gadis yang Shikamaru gendong .

"Dia itu-"

"Oh,ya aku tahu , dia pengganti Temari , hm?" goda Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya .

"Yang benar saja . Aku baru bertemu dengannya di jalan tadi , bahkan aku belum tahu namanya . Jangan sembarangan menuduh ." sangkal Shikamaru .

"Lalu , kenapa dia sampai pingsan begitu ?" tanya Naruto . Shikamaru terlihat bingung lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya .

'Bruk!'

Dengan perlahan Shikamaru meletakkan gadis itu di atas sofa hitam yang ada di dalam ruang tengah .

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya . Siapa ya , dia?" gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal .

'Tok-tok-tok'

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu .

"Sepertinya ada tamu ." kata Shikamaru . Dia menyentuh gagang pintu lalu menekannya .

'Cklek!'

terbukalah pintu itu . Dua orang telah berdiri di depan pintu .

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Shikamaru .

"Main saja ."jawab salah satu dari mereka, yang ternyata adalah ...

"hai , Sasuke ." sapa Naruto . Sasuke dan seseorang di belakangnya dipersilahkan masuk .

'Tap-tap-tap'

"S-sasuke-kun i-itu kan.." kata Hinata yang sekarang berada di samping Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di di depannya .

"Ada apa Hina-" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang terbengong-bengong melihat sesuatu . Kali ini matanya melotot seolah tak percaya .

"Ino?" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan .

"Jadi , kalian kenal dia Sasuke , Hinata ?" tanya Shikamaru . Keduanya mengangguk mantap . Sementara Naruto tampak mengingat-ingat siapa itu Ino .

"Oh, iya , dia kan temanmu , Hinata ." sampai sekarang barulah otak pikun Naruto teringat .

Mata itu . Mata yang tertutup beberapa waktu yang lalu , telah terbuka di depan semua orang yang sedang bercengkrama . Mulut gadis itu mulai bersuara .

"Aduh.. apa yang terjadi . Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada disini."

"Ino-chan , k-kau s-sudah bangun?"tanya Hinata .

"Ah, Hinata , sejak kapan aku disini . Perasaan tadi aku ada di rerumputan dengan ..."Ino terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya . "...Dia!" kemudian menunjuk Shikamaru . "Lalu kenapa aku ada disini ?"

"Kau tadi pingsan . Dan itu sangat merepotkan ." jelas Shikamaru .

"Oh iya , jadi aku.. tujuanku sih memang sudah tepat alamatnya ini kan? " tanya Ino. Semua di sana terlihat mengangguk kecuali Ino sendiri .

"Memangnya kau kesini mau apa?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik .

"Ya, tentu saja . Memang kalian tidak tahu , aku ini bekerja di biro jodoh . Nah , mana temanmu ? Yang itu kan ?" tebak Ino seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Shikamaru .

"Hn."

"Hm.. Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak mengenalmu . So , perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino . Siapa namamu ?"

"Aku , Nara Shikamaru"

-ooOoo-

**Singkat cerita ini fic pertama rose yang serius . Ma'af kalo masih banyak salahnya , khususnya bagi rose yang memang author baru . Kalau kalian memahami alurnya , ceritanya seperti di film 'Purplelove' lho . Tapi pasti ada perubahan .**

**~dibalik layar~**

**Sasuke : Kok aku jadi OOC sih , sifatku yang sebenarnya kan nggak peduli .**

**Rose : Biarin. Lagian yang jadi author disini siapa sih ? Ceritanya , kamu tuh sejak jadian ama Hinata jadi peduli terhadap sesama , mr cuek .**

**Sasuke : mr cuek ? Yang benar saja .**

**Rose : Cerewet ! Itu lebih baik kan, daripada kamu dipanggil mr idiot. Biasanya kan cuma bilang 'Hn' . Mana ciri khas Uchiha-mu itu ?**

**Sasuke : Hn.**

**Rose : mulai lagi .**

**Temari : Aku muncul lagi nggak , chapter depan ?**

**Rose : Sebenarnya di chapter depan nggak ada . Tapi kamu bakal muncul lagi kok, di akhir-akhir .**

**Naruto :aku jomblo. JOMBLO-JOMBLO-JOMBLO.**

**Rose : tenang aja . Kamu nanti bakal nemu pendampingmu .**

**Naruto : dimana?**

**Ino : Di tempat kerjaku . Biro jodoh 'Momoiro ai' . Apa artinya 'momoiro ai' ,Rose ?**

**Rose : lho , bukannya kamu orang jepang ?**

**Ino : Eh.. Iya ! Gara-gara keseringan jadi tokoh fanfic Indonesia sih ... momoiro artinya merah muda . Ai artinya cinta . Berarti cinta merah muda .**

**Naruto : Jadi siapa dia?**

**Rose : pastinya dia anak perempuan .**

**Temari : Ayahku namanya siapa ya? Kok nggak disebutin ?**

**Rose : Rose juga nggak tau siapa namanya . Habisnya di narutopedia nggak ada tuh nama ayahmu . Adanya ya, ibumu , Karura .**

**Temari : Aku anak tunggal ?**

**Rose : Yap ! Kalau di fanfic ini , kamu nggak punya kakak atau adik . Tunggal . Nah , sekian chara-chara , ada yang perlu ditanyain ?**

**Hinata : A-anu , chapter d-depan y-yang m-un-cul s-siapa aja , Rose ?**

**Rose : ehm ... Pastinya ada Ino , Shikamaru , Naruto , tokoh baru , terus... Siapa lagi ya? Kamu kayaknya juga muncul , Hina .**

**Sasuke : Aku muncul nggak ?**

**Hinata : K-kalau ada a-aku pasti a-ada k-kamu , Sasuke-kun .*BLUSHING***

**Sasuke : *BLUSHING***

**All chara-Sasuhina : Ciyyeee...! ^o^**

**Rose : Ya sudahlah kawan-kawan . Budayakan review . **


	2. sun and moon

**Lanjutan Chapter kemaren . Silahkan dibaca ya, maaf kalo jelek dan susah dipahami .. Oke Readers yang terhormat ini dia ,here we go!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum baca chapter selanjutnya , mari kita ungkit chapter lalu ...**

"_**Temari , will you marry me?"**_

"_**Ma'af. Aku sudah memilih laki-laki lain . Ma'af ."**_

"_**Baiklah , aku akan pergi ..." jawab Shikamaru . "...Nona merepotkan ."**_

"_**Huh, si kuncir empat itu . Memang dia kenapa , sampai menolak lamaranmu , hah?" **_

"_**Kami sudah putus ." **_

"_**Aku,, eh bukan , temanku sedang patah hati . Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa melupakan pacarnya ?"**_

"_**Baiklah, baiklah, baik... Bagaimana kalau kujodohkan dia dengan salah satu clientku."**_

"_**Seorang manager biro jodoh."**_

"_**Kau setuju ?"**_

"_**Aww!"**_

"_**merepotkan , kau tidak apa-apa ?" **_

_**'Apa yang harus kulakukan ?'**_

_**'Kenapa aku ini ? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini ? Ini merepotkan .' **_

"_**Shikamaru ! Siapa dia ?"**_

"_**Dia itu-" **_

"_**Ah, Hinata , sejak kapan aku disini . Perasaan tadi aku ada di rerumputan dengan ..."**_

"_**Kau tadi pingsan . Dan itu sangat merepotkan ."**_

"_**Oh iya , jadi aku.. tujuanku sih memang sudah tepat alamatnya ini kan? " **_

"_**Hm.. Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak mengenalmu . So , perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino . Siapa namamu ?" **_

"_**Aku , Nara Shikamaru"**_

-ooOoo-

.

.

.

Ino membaca satu persatu lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tertata rapi diatas mejanya . Kikikan kecil keluar dari bibir gadis yamanaka ini . Ada sesuatu yang menarik , rupanya .

"Hihi.. Profil gadis ini menarik sekali .. Hihi" komentar Ino .

"Namanya , Sakura , hmm... Bunga Sakura . Nama yang bagus ."

"Pink ? Bahkan rambutnya saja pink . Pasti dia itu pecinta warna pink ." kata Ino . Di lingkaran aquamarine-nya , terpantul foto seorang gadis . Gadis itu berambut pink matanya hijau muda persis seperti batu emerald . Kulitnya putih . Postur tubuhnya bagus . Kepribadiannya pun tak kalah menarik .

"Tapi, mengapa dia sampai ke biro jodoh ? Bukankah gadis seperti ini banyak diincar ?"

"Ah, tak apalah ... Aku tak memasalahkan clientku, yang penting semua orang yang ada di lembaran-lembaran ini cepat menemukan pendampingnya ."

"Tapi, kupikir-pikir , gadis ini memang unik ."

'Mungkin , gadis ini akan cocok dengannya, yah.. coba saja.'

Ino berusaha menggapai tirai penutup jendela . Ditariknya pelan sehingga pemandangan dunia luar dapat tertangkap oleh matanya . semilir angin yang hangat membelai rambut pirangnya . Ditatapnya matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam . Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak . Ia mendapati gambaran salah satu clientnya terpajang di tengah matahari .

"T-tidak mungkin ... Nara-san? Kaukah itu ?" Tanya Ino terbata-bata . Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sampai beberapa kali .

"Tunggu , kemarin , katanya , dia menggendongku ?"

"Hah, masa iya? Dia terlihat seperti laki-laki yang cuek . Tapi, kenapa aku ditolong?"

"Ah,,,Sebaiknya aku memperkenalkannya dengan gadis ini segera ."

-ooOoo-

**Pagi hari ...**

**~SHIKAMARU POV~**

Aku membuka mataku yang lengket . Samar-samar kulihat cahaya lampu neon yang bersinar terang di langit-langit . Aku pun mengangkat tubuhku dari ranjang . Jujur saja , tidak biasanya aku bangun sepagi ini . Tapi tak apalah , daripada aku sendiri disalahkan karena terlambat datang ke pengadilan yang akan aku kunjungi .

Tunggu , jangan berburuk sangka . Aku ini bukannya seorang terdakwa di sidang . Aku ini seorang pengacara yang akan membela seseorang nantinya .

Mataku yang sedikit gatal menatap lekat-lekat ke arah jendela . Kuintip sedikit rumput-rumput hijau diluar yang berembun . Langit di luar masih sedikit pekat . Tidak sebiru langit yang kutatap seperti biasa .

Air dingin telah menghujani tubuhku . Membuat rasa kantuk yang ada di mataku sirna . Tubuhku kini menjadi semakin segar walaupun aku sendiri memperburuknya dengan rasa malas dan tidak semangat dalam bekerja .

Tapi, bisa diterima atau tidak , ini adalah diriku . Mau tidak mau harus diterima .

**~END OF SHIKAMARU POV~**

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap, Nara-san?" tanya seseorang di samping Shikamaru .

"Baik, aku sudah siap untuk berbicara di pengadilan ini." jawab Shikamaru . Shikamaru menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum memasuki ruang pengadilan itu .

.

.

.

"Terdakwa diduga telah melakukan tindakan kriminal berupa pencurian lukisan." tuduh jaksa .

"Apakah ada bukti ?" tanya hakim memastikan .

"Barang buktinya adalah lukisan ini , Yang Mulia ."

"A-aku tidak bersalah , hakim . Aku tidak bersalah ." bantah pelaku .

"Ada pendapat lain ?" tanya hakim . "Silahkan , tuan pengacara."

"Kalau anda tidak bersalah , tolong jelaskan , apa alasan anda ?" kata Shikamaru berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk terdakwa yang duduk di kursi lipat itu .

"Uhmm.. Itu,," terdakwa terlihat pucat . Kringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya . "Bukan aku yang mencurinya , tapi kau sendiri , pengacara ." Terdakwa balik menunjuk Shikamaru .

"Itu adalah jawaban yang sangat konyol , mana mungkin saya mencurinya . Padahal anda saja sama sekali tidak mengenal saya. Bagaimana bisa anda seenaknya menuduh . Saya bekerja sebagai pengacara untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saya sebagai manusia ..." jawab Shikamaru . "Bukan , menutupi kesalahan sendiri dengan membantu client saya ."

"Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi , pengacara ..."

"Panggil saksi ke ruang sidang ."

Masuklah seseorang ke ruang sidang tersebut . Orang itu membawa beberapa barang bukti berupa rekaman CCTV . Benda itu ditunjukkan langsung ke semua orang seisi pengadilan itu lewat tayangan LCD . Unik , ada pengadilan yang menonton film bersama-sama . Tapi jangan disangka itu film biasa , itu adalah film penting yang harus diperhatikan dengan seksama . Tidak dengan sebelah mata . Seisi ruangan yang luas itu mengoreksinya dengan cermat .

Durasi rekaman itu berlangsung sekitar satu jam . Semuanya benar-benar mengamatinya dengan teliti .

Di rekaman terdapat seseorang berambut oranye , sedang masuk dengan hati-hati melalui jendela yang ada di kamar tidur . Kakinya mulai menginjakkan kaki di lantai berwarna putih . Lalu kedua kaki itu , ia langkahkan lamban-lamban ke arah ruang tengah , dimana banyak karya seni bernilai tinggi hasil kerajinan dari pemilik rumah mewah itu . Lukisan yang terpasang rapi di dinding berwarna beige itu, dicopot satu persatu oleh tangan panjang dari 'Si Rambut Oranye' . Di saat pencopotan lukisan terakhir , datanglah seorang pembantu rumah tangga berlari kearah si pencuri . Orang yang diincar-incar sang pembantu pun , melarikan diri secepat mungkin sebelum pembantu itu mencegatnya . Dan begitulah akhir dari rekaman itu .

Ruang sidang terus bergulir . Kadang terdakwa masih belum terima atas gugatan yang diberikan kepadanya . Kadang pengacara sampai harus berkata sepanjang-panjangnya meskipun itu bukan hobinya . Dan akhirnya sidang itu diakhiri dengan bunyi palu hakim .

"Terdakwa dihukum penjara selama 5 tahun."

'Tok-tok-tok!'

Semua orang yang berada di dalam segera menerobos keluar ruang sidang . Sementara terdakwa segera diseret setelah tangannya terkunci dalam ikatan borgol . Shikamaru menyeka keringat hangat yang mengalir dari dahinya . Lega rasanya bisa menangani pengadilan ini .

.

.

.

Langkahnya tertuju di suatu titik . Tempat parkiran mobil . Dicari-carinya sosok mobil berwarna senada dengan matanya . Dan.. Ketemu ! Berjalanlah ia ke arah mobil yang sekian menit dicarinya .

'Cklek!' pintu mobil terbuka . Ia masukkan diri ke mobil sebelum proses tancap gas dimulai .

'Brak!' pintu mobil kini ditutup . Tangannya kini bertengger manis di setir . Dihidupkannya mesin terlebih dahulu . Lalu...

'Wusshhh!' mobil Shikamaru melaju di jalanan beraspal .

Kali ini rute perjalanannya melewati sebuah taman , sebuah restoran dan sebuah bangunan biro jodoh . Biro jodoh ? Iya, jalan alternatif yang dapat dilaluinya dengan santai dan nyaman hanyalah jalan yang melewati biro jodoh , tempat kerja seorang gadis , Yamanaka Ino .

Shikamaru memelankan laju kendaraannya saat melintasi jalan raya yang ada di depan biro jodoh 'Momoiro ai'. Dan sekarang , spidometernya menunjukkan angka nol . Ada apa dengan Shikamaru ?

.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu masih bekerja dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dan sebuah telepon berwarna hitam yang tergeletak utuh diatas meja .

"Huh.. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan . Capeknya ... Ini sudah sore.. Lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar ." Ino menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi putar . Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya sembari menguap lebar .

"Huwahhh!"

'Klethek-klethek'

"Huh.. Enaknya . Rasanya pegel-pegalku jadi hilang ." kata Ino .

Angin sore berhembus pelan melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka . Rasanya , Ino ingin agar angin tidak menerpanya lagi . Dia berdiri , mengambil beberapa langkah untuk sampai di dekat jendela . Jemarinya mulai menarik jendela . Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi , karena dia melihat sesosok manusia sedang tertidur di dalam mobilnya .

Langkah demi langkah dia lancarkan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa . Matanya hanya menatap ke satu arah , di pinggir jalan , mobil hitam , milik Nara Shikamaru . Setelah sampai , Ino mengetuk kaca mobil .

'tok-tok-tok!'

'tok-tok-tok!'

Pemuda di dalam mobil itu menggeliat malas . Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di sampingnya . Kontan Shikamaru langsung bertanya .

"Ada apa , nona ?"

"Kau ini , parkir sembarangan dan seenaknya tidur di jalanan ." kata Ino dengan nada yang ditekan-tekan . Ino terlihat jengkel . "Eh, kau kan-" Suara-suara yang akan mencuat panjang lebar dari bibir mungil Ino terputus akibat Shikamaru membuka pintu mobilnya secara mendadak . Shikamaru melanjutkan kata-kata Ino .

"Ya, aku clietmu ."

"Ada maksud apa anda kesini , tuan ?" tanya Ino .

"Jangan panggil aku tuan . Panggil aku Shikamaru ." Perintah Shikamaru .

"Jadi , kita berteman ?"

"Anggap saja begitu ." jawab Shikamaru . Antusias Ino untuk sekedar berkata-kata memudar . Pasalnya , Ino kembali mengeluh kelelahan .

"Aduh.. Letih sekali hari ini ..." keluh Ino .

"Kalau begitu , pulang saja sana !" usir Shikamaru .

"Kau ini . Antarkan aku donk , Shika . Kita kan teman ? Ingat ?"

"Ck, Mendokusai , baiklah.. Akan kuantarkan , tapi kau harus menunjukkan jalan ."

"Oke !" Ino menunjukkan cengirannya ke Shikamaru sebelum dia memasuki mobil milik Shikamaru .

"Baiklah, dari sini lurus.. lurus lagi .. Setelah ada perempatan di pusat kota belok kanan .. lalu lurus.. dan kalau kau ada Sekolah dasar , hentikan saja mobilmu ." terang Ino .

"Baiklah ."

Shikamaru mengantarkan Ino tanpa sedikitpun bantahan lagi . Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru sehingga mau menuruti apa kata Ino . Padahal jelas-jelas mereka hanya sekedar teman . Itupun baru saja . Kalau ini sudah takdir dari Kami-sama , bisa saja mereka disatukan dalam ikatan yang lebih dalam lagi . Tapi , apakah mungkin ? Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya .

Perjalanan berjarak sedikit jauh tersebut dijalani tanpa kata . Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang membuka topik sebagai awal pembicaraan . Suasana hening . Dan akan selalu hening sampai perjalanan itu terhenti .

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan , rumah Ino . Akhirnya , Ino keluar dari mobil Shikamaru . Tangannya dilambai-lambaikan sebagai tanda perpisahan . Segera setelah itu , mobil Shikamaru mulai meninggalkan tempat itu .

.

jalanan yang dilalui mobilnya sunyi . Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang melewati jalan itu . Semuanya jadi terlihat lancar tanpa adanya macet yang biasanya melanda jalan tersebut . Napasnya ia keluarkan secara paksa .

"Fuh,, kenapa tadi aku membantu gadis itu ? Merepotkan ." keluh Shikamaru . Ia membuang napasnya dengan paksaan sekali lagi , lalu ia alihkan perhatiannya ke depan . Sebentar lagi rumahnya akan terlihat .

'Wusssh!' inilah hembusan angin hasil produksi laju mobilnya yang terakhir untuk hari ini . Mobilnya terhenti . Sementara , pemilik dari mobil itu keluar dari mobil tersebut . Jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya ia tatap .

"Sudah sore... di rumah masih ada makanan cadangan tidak ya?"

Shikamaru menderapkan langkahnya di tanah . Perlahan namun pasti . Shikamaru pasti akan sampai di depan pintu , meski kakinya bergerak lambat . Sesuai teori , Shikamaru sampai di depan pintu sambil menggenggam sebuah kunci . Ia masukkan kunci itu ke lubang pintu . Diputarlah kunci itu hingga mencapai dua putaran penuh ke arah kiri .

'Cklek!' Pintu terbuka lebar siap dimasuki siapapun yang membukanya .

.

.

.

Shikamaru dengan sebuah buku kecil terselip diantara jemarinya , terbaring diatas tempat tidur . Buku itu berjudul ,'are you a good lawyer?' . Sepertinya dia adalah seseorang yang ingin menjadi yang lebih baik dalam pekerjaannya .

Warna langit semakin berubah sesuai aturannya . Langit yang biru cerah itu berubah menjadi sedikit menguning . Lalu , kejinggaan . Memerah . Kemudian , Keunguan . Dan semua warna matahari terbenam itu digantikan dengan gelap gulita malam .

Malam itu tak ada setitikpun awan . Cerah . Maka , sang rembulan pasti akan menampakkan rupanya seutuhnya . Shikamaru memandang bulan yang bersinar redup menghiasi nuansa malam . Dalam bulatnya bulan , nampaklah seorang gadis bermata aquamarine yang tadi dia antarkan pulang . Dia adalah Ino Yamanaka . Ino tersenyum dan itu semakin menambahkan point kecantikannya .

"Ino?" tanya Shikamaru .

"Kenapa kau ada di rembulan ?" tanyanya lagi .

"Hah.. Bodohnya aku, mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi . Aku akan tidur saja . Selamat malam nona rembulan." kata Shikamaru kepada bayangan yang masih saja ada di tengah rembulan .

**Di kamar Ino **

"Selamat malam , semoga kita bisa bertemu besok lagi , matahariku ." kata Ino . Dia sendiri masih mengingat-ingat banyangan aneh yang muncul di tengah matahari tadi sore .

**-TBC-**

**Update telat . Harusnya kemarin-kemarin udah jadi . Tapi apa daya lah... Tugas dan PR numpuk . Belum lagi di daerah Rose hampir UTS . Ya, do'ain aja Rose UTSnya dapat nilai bagus . Do'ain ya , readers semuanya . **

**~Dibalik layar~**

**Sakura : Apaan yang muncul tokoh baru . Cuma numpang nama aja tuh...**

**Rose : Ya, pasrah aja dulu, Sakura , nanti kamu bakal muncul kok , ma'afin rose ya, semuanya . Rose hanya nambah-nambahin moment Shikaino-nya aja, ma'af kalo banyak yang nggak keluar .**

**Shikamaru : Kok aku jadi pengacara sih,mendokusai .**

**Rose : Tadinya aku mau ngebuat kamu jadi dokter , tapi buat apa seorang dokter seperti kamu memasalahkan cinta . Terus tadinya juga mau mbikin kamu jadi anak band . Tapi itu terlalu menjiplak . Dan, inilah keputusannya , jadi pengacara .**

**Rose : Ya udah semuanya , mari budayakan review . **


	3. DeJa Vu of the bad dream

**.**

**.**

**ma'af, apdet terlambat . Semoga nggak ada yang menghukum rose yang suka mentelat-telatkan diri dalam mengapdet chapter baru . Makhlum , Rose masih sekolah . banyak ulangan , banyak tugas , banyak PR , UTS pula **

**^v^ suka duka pelajar.*halah alesan...***

**WOHOHO, kita berjumpa lagi dalam fic saya yang amburadul.. HOHO ... **

**Fic dengan chapter baru, **

**CHAPTER Ke-3**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last chapter ...**

.

.

.

_**'Mungkin , gadis ini akan cocok dengannya, yah.. coba saja.'**_

"_**T-tidak mungkin ... Nara-san? Kaukah itu ?"**_

"_**Kau sudah siap, Nara-san?" **_

"_**Baik, aku sudah siap untuk berbicara di pengadilan ini." **_

"_**Terdakwa dihukum penjara selama 5 tahun."**_

"_**Kau ini , parkir sembarangan dan seenaknya tidur di jalanan ." **_

"_**Eh, kau kan-" **_

"_**Ya, aku clietmu ."**_

"_**Jadi , kita berteman ?"**_

"_**Anggap saja begitu ." **_

"_**Fuh,, kenapa tadi aku membantu gadis itu ? Merepotkan ." **_

"_**... Selamat malam nona rembulan." **_

"_**Selamat malam , semoga kita bisa bertemu besok lagi , matahariku ." **_

-ooOoo-

Napasnya tersengal-sengal . Dadanya sakit , karena jantungnya telah berpacu kencang melawan jumlah detakan yang biasa ia getarkan . Situasi seperti ini membuat mukanya memucat disertai buliran keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya .

Tubuhnya mulai melemas . Tapi , lemas ini berbeda dengan lemas yang dialaminya saat ia bermalas-malasan . Ini dihasilkan karena aksi pelariannya . Ia sedang dikejar oleh seseorang . Namun apa daya , lemas , letih dan lesuh telah memaksanya untuk terjatuh .

'Bruk !'

Terjatuhlah ia di hamparan rumput kering yang diibaratkan tidak pernah disiram oleh air setetespun . Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan kaki di tanah . Sayup-sayup , semakin keras , hingga suara seorang gadis membarengi suara langkah kaki tersebut .

"Shikamaru !" panggilnya kepada pemuda yang terbaring lemah di rerumputan . Dia memanggilnya satu dua kali lagi setelah panggilan pertama . Sampai , saat gadis itu ada di depan tubuh Shikamaru .

"Shikamaru , aku-"

"Sudah cukup , Temari . Jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi . Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi ."

"Tidak , Shikamaru . Aku hanya menyewa jasamu sebagai pengacara . Itu saja ."

"Tidak . Aku tidak mau ."

"Harus mau . Kalau tidak , aku akan ..." Ancam Temari . Dia mengambil sebuah pisau yang ada di dalam sakunya . Dia mulai mendekatkannya pada Shikamaru .

"Tidak !" Teriak Shikamaru histeris . Wajahnya memucat kembali setelah kondisinya membaik . Apakah dia ada di ujung maut ?

"Tidak ...!"

Dalam keadaan memakai piyama di dalam kamarnya , dia masih berteriak kencang layaknya di dalam mimpi . Shikamaru kemudian sadar akan tingkah laku bodoh yang dilakukannya . Dia berhenti berteriak , lalu dia mendecak .

"Ck, merepotkan !"

"Aku harus berhenti jadi pengacara ."

-ooOoo-

Temari membuka matanya perlahan . Suasana di sekitarnya telah terlihat sedikit buram , sampai ia menemukan sebuah sosok yang tak lagi buram tepat di depan wajahnya . Itu wajah ibunya , Karura .

"Tunggu dulu ! Sejak kapan aku disini ?"

"Kau tadi pingsan , nak ."

"A-apa?" teriaknya . "Ayah ? Bagaimana dengan ayah ? Apakah keadaannya membaik ?"

"Ayahmu sudah tidak disini lagi... "

"Secepat itukah ? Dia seharusnya masih koma di rumah sakit , kan ? Aku harusnya sudah menjenguknya . Tapi , kenapa aku disini ? Katakan ibu , ibu hanya bercanda , kan ? "

"Tidak , hime , ibu serius . Ayahmu sudah meninggal . Dia memberikan pesan terakhir untuk kita ." wajah ibunya terlihat serius dan tidak bisa dianggap bercanda . Suatu petunjuk besar yang membuktikan bahwa itu kenyataan .

FLASHBACK-on

"_Kau sudah sadar .." ucap Karura . Matanya yang dikelilingi bekas-bekas kering air mata , kini memancarkan ekspresi bahagia . Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya . Namun , ekspresi itu sangat cepat berubah , kala matanya melihat detak jantung suaminya kembali lemah seperti saat koma . Itu berarti , dia akan kehilangan kesadaran . Atau yang lebih mengenaskan , dia akan mati ._

"_J-jangan, jangan pergi !" teriak Karura dengan raut muka kesedihan , seakan itulah kejadian yang paling menyedihkan sepanjang masa . Dia menangis ._

"_Takdir ini tidak boleh diubah lagi ... Aku akan pergi ... Aku meminta beberapa hal ..."_

"_Untukmu , kau jangan menangis lagi ... Jadilah wanita yang berbahagia dan bisa berbagi kebahagiaan ... Bahagiakan Temari ... Jangan sampai dia ikut menangis ,Dan ... Jangan sampai dia berhubungan dengan pemuda Nara itu lagi ... Jagalah Temari untukku ... Berbahagialah di dunia ini ... Jaga dirimu baik-baik ... Sayounara ... " _

_'Tit...!' detak jantungnya berhenti . Tak ada sedikitpun napas yang bisa dihelanya lagi . Matanya sekarang tak akan bisa terbuka lagi . Untuk sekarang , besok dan selama-lamanya . Ternyata kami-sama menyadarkannya agar dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat terakhir sebelum dia telah tiada . Secepat itukah malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya ? _

_Karura membatu , permintaan terakhir suaminya masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya yang kalut akan kesedihan yang telah ia jalani selama ini . Ia harus menepati janjinya . Dia harus bahagia , dan harus bisa membahagiakan orang lain termasuk Temari . Dan , dia tidak boleh membiarkan Temari berhubungan lagi dengan pemuda itu ._

FLASHBACK-off

"Begitu ya, mulai hari ini aku akan menurut kepada ibu . Aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu berakhir tragis seperti ayah . Aku akan menjaga ibu ." kata Temari . Di wajahnya tersirat wajah yang damai , menerima dengan ikhlas kepergian ayahnya . Tapi di hatinya . Ada perasaan kecewa , yang pertama karena ayahnya meninggal . Dan yang kedua karena satu kalimat .

_... Jangan sampai dia berhubungan dengan pemuda Nara itu lagi ..._

"Ibu juga akan menjagamu , nak ..." Karura memeluk anaknya dengan segenap naluri keibuan yang dimilikinya . Hingga tiba-tiba , ketukan pintu mengusik telinga mereka berdua .

'Tok-tok !'

"Ah , ada tamu . Biarkan aku yang membukanya , bu ."

Ketika Temari membuka pintu , seseorang berjubah muncul . Dia itu ...

"Aku detektif , aku diutus seseorang untuk kesini ." katanya .

"Siapa , Temari ?" tanya ibu Temari dari dalam rumah . Suara itu semakin mendekat dan semakin mendekat . Ibu Temari kini berada di samping Temari .

"O, kau sudah datang ya? Silahkan masuk ."

"Ibu , kau memanggil detektif ?" bisik Temari . Ibunya mengangguk .

"Ibu belum tahu secara pasti kematian ayahmu ."

"Jadi , aku mau tanya , dimana dan kapan terakhir kali anda melihat Sabaku-san sebelum dia koma dan akhirnya meninggal ?"

"Aku terakhir kali melihatnya di pabrik kipas miliknya . Pada hari Kamis , sehari sebelum dia meniggal ."

"Baik , mari kita selidiki di pabriknya ."

-ooOoo-

Keesokan harinya ...

Nampak Karura sedang memakai sepatu di teras . Sepatu itu , sepatu berwarna kecoklatan hadiah dari suaminya . Ketika memandangnya , terlihat senyum kecut menghiasi kulit wajahnya yang berkerut .

"Ibu kenapa ?" tanya Temari yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Karura .

"Ibu tidak apa-apa. Ittekimasu !"

"Iya . Hati-hati di jalan ya ..." balas Temari . Dia memasuki rumahnya untuk melakukan aktifitas sehari-harinya .

Saat siang tiba , dia menuju ke dapur untuk memasak . Perlahan , diambilnya satu persatu bahan di dalam kulkas . Bahan-bahan itu , dicuci hingga bersih , dipotong-potong , direbus dalam satu panci , dan tinggal menunggu saja .

'Tok-tok-tok'

"Ah, ada yang mengetuk pintu ." Temari meninggalkan masakannya di dapur .

'Cklek ! Kriee..t !'

"Hm, ada apa tuan detektif kesini ?"

"Ano , Ibumu ada ?"

"Tidak , dia sedang pergi ke pabrik . Tunggu saja , mungkin sebentar lagi pulang . Ini juga sudah siang , sebaiknya anda makan siang disini saja ."

"Apakah aku tidak membuat repot ? Sudahlah ... Tidak usah ."

"Tidak apa-apa . Tidak merepotkan , kok . Santai saja . Lagipula , aku sedang memasak . Silahkan masuk ."

'Sniff ! Sniff !' Detektif itu mengendus-endus bau yang bertebar di ruangan itu .

"Bau apa ini ?" tanyanya penasaran .

'Sniff ! Sniff !' Temari mengikuti langkah detektif itu , mengendus-endus .

"I-itu ... MASAKANKU !" secara langsung , Temari berlari ke arah dapur . Betapa terkejutnya dia , melihat masakannya gosong .

-ooOoo-

"Shikamaru , kenapa kau berhenti menjadi pengacara , ne ?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru .

"Sungguh merepotkan jika aku harus menceritakannya ."

"Baiklah , baik . Aku akan menebaknya saja . Apakah itu karena sesuatu , barangkali ?" tebaknya .

"Mungkin,,,"

"Itu karena seseorang ? Uhm ... Temari ?" Tebakan Naruto membuat Shikamaru jadi terlonjak kaget . Dia berkata ,

"Bagaimana kau bisa menebak setepat itu , baka !"

"Karena aku ... Aku kan penebak yang handal ."

"Kau bertemu dengannya ? Kapan ? Bukankah sejak saat itu kalian tak pernah bertemu lagi ?" Naruto lagi-lagi mengintrogasi Shikamaru .

"Dalam mimpi ."

"Apa ! Jadi , orang anti repot sepertimu , percaya pada sebuah mimpi ?" teriaknya tak percaya . "Baiklah , baiklah . Kalau kau takut kepada nenek sihir kuncir empat itu , silahkan saja kau bertindak . Memang dia bilang apa?"

"Dia menyewa jasaku sebagai pengacara ." jawab Shikamaru .

-ooOoo-

Jari Temari menyentuh panci diatas kompor yang sudah dimatikan . Tanpa perantara . Menyentuh langsung tanpa selembarpun alas untuk melindunginya .

"Aw !" rintihnya . "Panas ! Mana serbetnya ?"

Sambil menghisap jarinya , ia mencari-cari serbet di dalam dapur .

"Ah , ini dia !" Akhirnya dia menemukan serbet yang ada di pinggir meja yang tertindih oleh gelas . Dia menariknya tanpa menghiraukan gelas yang ada di atasnya . Dan ,

'Pyar !' Itu terjadi .

-ooOoo-

'Drt ! Drt ! Drt !'

"Ponselku bergetar ," kata Shikamaru .

"Dari siapa itu ? Cepat angkat !" paksa Naruto .

'Tut !'

"Moshi-moshi ," ada seseorang yang menelpon Shikamaru .

"Moshi-moshi , bisakah kau kemari ?"

"Ada apa ?"

"Sudahlah , kesini saja . Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan ."

'Tut-tut-tut !'

"Telponnya diputus !"

"Siapa ?" tanya Naruto .

"Perempuan merepotkan yang lain ."

"Ibumu ?" tebak Naruto . Dia mengira hanya Temari dan ibu Shikamaru sendiri yang bisa memaksa mulut Shikamaru untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata andalannya . Tapi , ternyata ,

"Bukan , bukan ibuku . Tapi dia , si manager biro jodoh itu . Aku harus pergi ke tempatnya ."

"Baiklah ! Sayounara !" kata Naruto . Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian sebelah tangan , lalu bergegas pergi dari tempat itu .

-ooOoo-

Gelas itu pecah . Suara pecahannya menggema sampai di ruangan dimana si detektif duduk bersantai . Ada apa gerangan ? Pertanyaan itu terus menyeret-nyeret rasa penasaran itu sampai keluar seutuhnya . Akhirnya , detektif itu mengambil langkah untuk pergi ke sumber suara .

"Anda baik-baik saja ?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa . Aku harus segera membereskan pecahan kaca ini . Aku sangat ceroboh ."

Segera tangannya mengambil puing-puing dari gelas yang sudah porak-poranda . Rasanya dia melakukannya dengan tergesa-gesa . Secara tidak sengaja , salah satu pecahan kaca menancap di di jarinya .

"Aw !"

"Apakah sakit . Mana kotak P3Knya ?"

"Ah, tidak usah . Ini cuma luka kecil ."

"Biarpun luka kecil , darahmu itu masih mengalir . Kita harus menghentikan pendarahannya ."

"Baiklah . Tapi biar aku yang mengambilnya ."

"Aku saja . Aha ! Disitu , kan ?" detektif itu mengambil kotak P3K yang menempel di dinding . Dibukanya kotak itu hingga menampakkan semua obat-obatan darurat di dalamnya . Perban putih diraihnya , lalu dibalutkan ke luka Temari yang mengucurkan darah .

"Ah, maaf ya, kalau merepotkan ."

"Tidak apa-apa ."

"Konichiwa ! Temari !" suara itu mengundang Temari untuk keluar . Tapi , saat dia ingin bangkit dari tempat duduknya , sumber suara itu menghampiri Temari .

"Kau sudah datang ? Dan , Temari , sedang apa kau ?"

"Okaeri ibu . Maaf , tadi aku memecahkan gelas . Ossoreirimasuga ."

"Gelas yang mana ? Coba ibu lihat !" Karura melihat pecahan-pecahan kaca yang telah dikumpulkan oleh Temari . "Ini gelas kesayangan ibu ."

"Maafkan aku , bu ! Maaf !"

"Kau ini . Itu gelas yang penuh dengan kenangan , kau tau !"

"Sudahlah , nyonya . Maafkan puteri anda ." potong detektif .

"Baiklah . Tapi berjanjilah kau akan menggantinya ."

"Aku berjanji , bu ." kata Temari memohon sambil berlutut .

"Detektif , ada apa kau kemari ? Apakah kasus itu sudah selesai ? "

"Kasus sudah selesai . Sabaku-san meninggal karena penyakit jantungnya yang kambuh . Penyakit itu disebabkan oleh phobia reptilia . Salah satu pekerjanya menunjuk-nunjukkan hewan itu ke Sabaku-san ." terangnya panjang lebar .

"Berarti , kita sudah punya bukti kuat untuk menuduh pelaku . Kita butuh seorang pengacara untuk berjaga ."

Temari langsung membayangkan sesuatu di otaknya .

'Pengacara ? Yang benar saja . Di kota ini cuma dia pengacaranya . Gawat !'

-ooOoo-

Shikamaru telah ada di ruangan dalam biro jodoh . Dan , orang yang tadi menelponnya terduduk di depan tempatnya .

"Lihat ini !" Ino menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Shikamaru . Shikamaru mengambilnya , lalu membacanya sekilas .

"Kau mau menjodohkanku dengan gadis ini ?" tanyanya heran . Ia tidak yakin dengan pilihan yang ditawarkan saat itu .

"Ya , dia sudah setuju diperkenalkan denganmu . Tinggal menunggu persetujuan pihak laki-laki saja ."

"Baiklah . Aku coba saja ."

"Kau menerimanya ?"

"Tidak , tidak secepat itu . Tapi , aku akan mencoba bertemu dengannya . Kalau kami merasa tidak cocok , aku akan menolaknya secara baik-baik ."

"Konsekwensi yang bagus . Aku akan mengatur pertemuan kalian ."

-ooOoo-

Merasa urusannya di rumah itu sudah selesai , detektif itu segera pergi . Dia diantar keluar oleh kedua penghuni rumah tersebut .

"Aku pamit dulu ."

"Hati-hati di jalan , ya !" kata Temari .

"Ah, tunggu sebentar ." Detektif itu membalikkan badannya yang menghadap daun pintu . Dia membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Temari .

"Kapan-kapan kita cari bersama-sama , ya , gelas itu ?"

"Iya ."

'ada apa dengannya ? Kenapa dia bersedia menemaniku membeli gelas untuk ibu ?'

-ooOoo-

Setelah detektif itu pergi meninggalkan sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan mengapa ayahnya meninggal , dia kembali bingung . Pikirannya sudah semrawut memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan di pengadilan tanpa seorang pengacara . Padahal dia itu tidak pandai dalam berbicara .

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

Suatu ide telah terbesit di otaknya . Ia memutuskan untuk mencari-cari pengacara selain ...

Nara Shikamaru .

Temari bersusah payah mencari pengacara . Usahanya untuk mendapatkan pengacara yang dapat dipercaya , seperti mencari jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami . Terkadang , dia menjadi tidak bersemangat lagi untuk mencari . Di pikirannya sudah membayangkan , bahwa hanya ada satu pilihan pengacara , Shikamaru .

Setelah dipikir-pikir beberapa lama , akhirnya dia menggunakan pilihan itu untuk keperluan mendadak . Hanya keperluan mendadak . Kalau ada pengacara lain yang mau mendukungnya dan tidak sedang disibuki job yang lain , dia akan memilih itu . Tapi , ini darurat . Bolehkah ia ?

Terpaksa .

Keadaan emergency ini tidak bisa membuatnya jauh dari pemuda berambut nanas itu .

-ooOoo-

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

"Ck, Mendokusai , siapa yang bertamu ke rumah orang lain sepagi ini ?" keluh Shikamaru .

"Masuk !"

'Jglek ! Kriet ..! '

Terbukalah pintu itu . Nampaklah sesosok manusia yang sangat dikenal oleh tuan rumah yang pemalas ini . Orang yang selama ini dihindarinya . Orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai musuh besarnya .

"Ada apa kau kesini ?" tanya Shikamaru .

"Aku-" kata-katanya masih bersambung . Karena Shikamaru sudah memotongnya .

"Kau mau menerima lamaranku . Ma'af sudah terlambat , nona !"

"Jangan kege'eran , tuan pemalas ! Aku kesini hanya membutuhkanmu sebagai pengacara ."

"Apa ? Aku tidak mau . Lebih baik aku kehilangan pekerjaanku daripada menerima permintaanmu ."

"Kau, k-kau , bisakah kau menerima aku sebagai clientmu . Keterlaluan ..."

"Aku sekarang sudah berhenti menjadi pengacara !"

"Ha? Kau berbohong !" Shikamaru lalu menunjukkan surat pengunduran diri sebagai pengacara .

"Lihat ini ." diperlihatkannya lembaran kertas itu tepat di depan muka mantan kekeasihnya ini .

"Baiklah kalau begitu , aku akan menghadapi pengadilan sendiri . Tanpa pendukung ."

"Silahkan saja , KUNCIR EMPAT !"

"Bicaramu kasar sekali , tuan pemalas ."

Tanpa sepengetahuan dari kedua orang itu , ada sepasang mata aquamarine yang mengintip dari celah-celah pintu. Dia tersenyum menghadapi situasi seperti itu .

"Rahasiamu telah kuketahui . Lamaranmu ditolak oleh gadis kuncir empat itu . Dan , kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu yang sangat berharga . Hahahahahaha" katanya sambil terkikik .

"Kau kau juga ketahuan mengintip , Ino ." tiba-tiba Shikamaru sudah berdiri tegak di samping Ino , si gadis pengintip .

"Apa ?! Sejak kapan kau disini ?" tanya Ino .

"Sejak tadi ." jawab Shikamaru .

"Jadi , yang kuintip itu siapa ?" Ino mulai penasaran .

"Aku dan mantan pacarku yang sedang bertengkar ."

"Lalu , kenapa kau disini ?" tanya Ino lagi .

"Gadis kuncir empat itu sudah pergi . Sementara kau disini malah asyik-asyikan mengintip . Aku mengetahuinya . Dan, sejak gadis itu pergi lewat pintu lain , aku kesini , memergokimu . Kau membuatku bicara terlalu banyak . Mendokusai ." ceritanya panjang lebar .

"Kau ini , ibumu dulu ngidam apa sih saat mengandungmu ?"

Pertengkaran terjadi lagi . Tapi itu lain . Bukan pertengkaran yang didasarkan suatu kebencian , melainkan sebuah pertengkaran kecil berlandaskan pertemanan .

Temari melirik sebentar ke arah dua orang manusia yang sedang bercengkerama .

'Mereka berdua ! Apa yang mereka lakukan ? Dan, siapa gadis itu ?'

***~*~*~TBC~*~*~***

**Gyaahh , Akhirnya selesai juga bikin chapter ini . Setelah beberapa kali diedit alurnya , inilah finish dari chapter ketiga . Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang ... Bagus . Makhlum aja , Rose kan masih author baru *Halah !*... **

**Soal detektifnya , dia tidak bernama karena rose emang susah menentukan . Minta bantuan readers ya ? Usulin aja , siapa yang bakal jadi detektif menurut readers .**

**~DIBALIK LAYAR~**

**Yondaime kazekage : Aku mati ?**

**Rose : err... I-iya be-betul tuan kazekage keempat . Tadinya mau ngebuat aksi perampokan campur pembunuhan . Tapi , karena itu terlalu sadis , batal aja .**

**Temari : Kenapa adeganku banyak ? Aku kan , tokoh sampingan .**

**Ino : Maaf Temari-senpai , aku nih , yang bikin gara-gara . Aku lagi meriang , soalnya , jadi adeganku dikurangi .**

**Rose : Tapi beside that , aku memanfaatkan kondisi tubuh Ino untuk menambah adegan-adeganmu dengan .. Detektif itu .**

**Temari : Jadi gitu toh , jalan pikiranmu . Emangnya kamu mau masangin aku sama si detektif itu ? Seenaknya saja bikin pairing .**

**Rose : Yap , betul . Cuman rose lagi bingung aja yang jadi detektifnya siapa ?**

**Ino : Tanya sama readers .**

**Rose : Tadi udah tanya . Lainnya , nggak ada yang mau protes atau tanya-tanya sesuatu sama rose . Nggak ada ! Baik-baik silahkan para readers berkomentar dan jangan lupa usul nama ya? Ingat ya, Review anda-anda sekalian selalu kutunggu . So , silahkan review ! **


	4. I am scare

**Sebelumnya , **

**buat ,**

**Izuki Kamizuki : Ya , bener Kabuto itu Mata-Mata . Cuma rose aja yang imajinasinya tumpah ampe kemana-mana , malah masangin Temari sama tuh detektif . Nah , Kabuto + Temari = apa ? Tapi , daripada nambah Chara baru , kan memenuhi request (bener nggak nulisnya ?) . Untuk kali ini aja , saya mbikin pairing aneh bin mustahil , boleh , kan ?*Kedip-kedip***

**Halo semuanya ! Fic buatan rose ini , udah lanjut ke chapter ke empat . Kepanjangan nggak ? Kayaknya enggak , banyak toh fic milik senior-senior yang ramai chapter *Dijotos*.. Ha? Kepanjangan ? Ini kan buat basa-basi , biarpun kepanjangan , tapi yang paling penting chapter terakhir . Dan Rose belum tahu fic ini akan ending dimana ?*Readers : Apa?!*... Oke , mari kita mulai .**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**Genre : Romance , Drama**

**rated : T **

-ooOoo-

~Ino's POV~

Tawaku ini hampir saja menggelegar lagi jika tanganku tak menutupi mulut ini . Dia membuatku tertawa meski topik yang kami bahas saat ini tidak bisa dianggap sebagai lelucon . Akupun bertanya ,

"Kenapa kau berhenti jadi pengacara ?"

"Karena ... Seseorang ." jawabnya .

"Siapa ?" tanyaku dengan riang .

"Dia itu ..." kata-katanya terlalu dibuat lambat . Jadi aku memotongnya untuk sekedar mempercepat alur dari perbincangan ini .

"Tuntutan dari orang tuamu ?"

"Bukan ." Tebakanku kurang beruntung . Sepertinya aku harus membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri . "Karena dia , mantan pacarku ."

"Apa ?" aku berteriak seolah tak percaya lalu melanjutkan lagi . "Yang dulu biarlah berlalu , Shikamaru . Apa hubungan pekerjaanmu dengan dia ?"

"Di mimpiku , dia mengancam untuk membunuhku jika aku menolak permintaannya , menjadikanku sebagai pengacara . Dan karena itu akan sangat merepotkan , lebih baik aku keluar dari pekerjaanku ." kata Shikamaru panjang lebar tak lupa menambahkan kata andalannya , 'merepotkan' .

"Mimpi ? Setahuku kau tidak suka dengan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu ."

"Ya , kau benar . Tapi , tanpa hal-hal itu aku tak akan bisa hidup ."

"Ah , iya ." kataku membenarkan bahwa tanpa hal semacam itu , sebenci apapun manusia terhadapnya dia tidak akan merasa hidup . Senyum terkembang di pipiku . Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia saat bersamanya .

~End of Ino's POV~

-ooOoo-

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka , ada seseorang . Kasusnya sama seperti Ino , menguping . Awalnya dia tidak sengaja mendengarnya . Tapi , setelah itu ia mulai serius untuk mendengarkan tanpa harus berbaur dengan mereka . Sesekali dia membatin ,

'Memang siapa gadis itu . Kenapa dia harus ikut campur masalah kami .' batinnya kesal .

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini ...! Kuh !" katanya lirih . Ia takut kalau-kalau dua orang yang sedang adu lidah itu memergokinya .

Dia berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat itu . Tiba-tiba datanglah sesuatu yang membuat perjalanannya terhalang .

"Kau ?" Dia menyadari orang yang sekarang berhadapan dengannya .

"Ah iya , kau kan detektif yang menangani kasus kematian ayahku ? Iya , kan ?"

"Iya , anda benar ."

"Santai saja . Sekarang aku bukan clientmu lagi , kan ? Nah , namaku Temari ."

"Namaku kabuto"

"Douzo yoroshiku , ne ."

"Douzo yoroshiku mo"

"Memangnya ada apa kau kesini ?" tanya Temari .

"Aku kesini karena dia ." kata Kabuto menunjuk Ino yang masih berdiri di depan Shikamaru .

"Ha ? Dia ? Memang mau apa ?" Temari terheran-heran . Mata kehijauannya menyiratkan tanda tanya . Dan , Kabuto pun paham maksud Temari , dia menjawab ,

"Dia itu manager dari biro jodoh . Aku ingin menentukan pilihanku di tempat itu ." jawaban Kabuto membuat Temari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar , karena sebenarnya di berpikir ,

'Dia manager biro jodoh ? Jadi Shikamaru juga ikut campur di biro jodohnya ? Pantas saja , dia tadi sempat membahas tentang pertemuan dengan seorang gadis .' setelah dia selesai mengangguk , dia mulai memunculkan sebuah cengiran jahat .

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Tidak ada , kalau melihat mantan pacarku dengan wanita lain aku memang tersenyum dengan gaya seperti ini ."

"E?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau gadis itu ada disini ?"

"Aku diberitahu asistennya ."

-ooOoo-

Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang berbalut seprai ungu . Disilangkanlah tangannya untuk dijadikan bantal . Rasa penat akan rutinitas sehari-harinya di 'Momoiro ai' memaksanya untuk sekedar melakukan aktifitas penyegaran . Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja selama sepekan ini . Jadi , dia menyusun rencananya untuk berakhir pekan .

"Hm , sebaiknya , apa yang harus aku lakukan di malam minggu ini , ya ?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri . Matanya menatap langit-langit berwarna putih seolah dia sedang memandang sesutu yang akan dilakukannya .

'Tok-tok-tok!'

"Ah , ada yang mengetuk pintu ." gumam Ino .

'Tok-tok!'

"Ya , sebentar !" dengan cepat Ino mengambil langkah menuju pintu depan . Tanpa harus basa-basi lagi , dibukanya pintu itu sampai terbuka .

"Tenten ? Ada ap-"

"Maafkan aku , Ino ! Aku rasa aku harus keluar ." orang yang bernama Tenten itu menyiratkan ekspresi ketakutan . Bagaimana tidak ? Wajahnya pucat , tubuhnya gemetar , keluar keringat dingin dari dahinya . Apakah itu wajar disebut normal ?

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Ino . Dia tak paham apa-apa soal yang dibicarakan asistennya ini .

"Aku akan-" tenten menelan ludah sesaat . "Aku akan keluar dari pekerjaan ini ."

"Apa ? Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri ? Kenapa kau-" Ino sempat mengeraskan volume suaranya sebelum kata-kata itu terpotong oleh kalimat dari mulut Tenten .

"Ya , karena aku..." Tenten menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya . Lalu , mulai berbicara "... AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN SEMUA INI !" teriaknya .

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau tidak mendengar gosip ? Beredar rumor bahwa tanah , yang ada dibawah biro jodoh kita ..."

"ehm?"

"... Bekas kuburan !" Jawaban yang sangat mengerikan , memang . Bulatan berwarna biru laut di mata Ino mengecil keduanya .

"APA !?" dan sekarang , Ino ketularan Tenten yang dari tadi gemetar tidak karuan .

"Jadi , bagaimana ? Aku boleh mengundurkan diri , kan ?" tanya Tenten .

Tapi , jawaban itu tidak terbalas karena Ino hanya diam saja . Tatapan Ino kosong , tak bisa memancarkan suatu emosi . Sementara itu , tubuhnya telah terduduk di lantai . Sekali lagi dia bergetar hebat .

Tenten yang melihatnya sekilas langsung bingung dan memutuskan sendiri , bahwa dia telah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya . Tenten meninggalkan Ino melamun di atas lantai .

Tanpa diketahui Tenten , Ino yang sedang membisu itu , ternyata mengingat-ingat sesuatu .

Flashback-on

"_Ah, Tenten ! Ini giliranmu berjaga disini , kan ?" tanya Ino kepada Tenten yang baru saja masuk ke biro jodoh sambil membawa secontong es-krim ._

"_Iya !" jawab Tenten ._

"_Kalau begitu , aku pulang duluan , ya ? Ngomong-ngomong kau beli es-krim itu dimana ?"_

"_Ini ? Di depan gedung biro jodoh kita ada , mungkin masih disana ." _

"_Arigatou ! Aku permisi dulu , ya ? Jaa!" kata Ino , berpamitan kepada Tenten ._

_._

"_Memang yang mana penjual es-krimnya ? Ah , itu dia !" dengan kata-kata yang terucap itu , Ino berlari ke arah penjual es-krim di pinggir jalan . _

"_Nek , aku beli satu yang rasa vanila , ya ?" pesannya . Nenek-nenek penjual es-krim itu langsung mengambil sendok es-krim tanpa harus berkata . Ino jadi sedikit bingung . _

_Mata Ino menatap lekat-lekat sang nenek penjual es-krim . Sepertinya dia mengenalnya . Tapi , siapa dia ? Matanya . Matanya begitu pekat , tatapannya begitu tajam . Dia itu ..._

_'Apakah nenek ini bisu ?' Batinnya . _

"_Apakah kau tau di daerah sini , bekas apa ?" Hebat , ternyata dugaan Ino salah . Dia jelas-jelas bisa bicara . _

"_A-aku tidak tau , nek ." jawab Ino dengan sedikit nada-nada ketakutan . Dilihat dari manapun , nenek itu begitu misterius . Ino jadi merinding ._

"_Tanah disitu adalah bekas kuburan ."_

"_Apa benar itu , nek ?" tanya Ino memastikan ._

"_Ini es-krimnya ." Nenek itu memberi secontong es-krim rasa vanila ke tangan Ino ._

"_Sepertinya enak ! Harganya berapa , nek ?" tanya Ino sambil membuka resleting dompetnya , lalu melihat benda-benda di dalamnya ._

_Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab ._

"_Nek ?"_

_Hening ._

"_Nek !?"_

_Sepi ._

_Ino segera menatap kearah nenek tadi berdiri . Nihil . Nenek itu ..._

_Hilang ?_

"_Bagaimana mungkin ? A-apa u-ucapan nenek itu nyata ?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Ino kecil berlari ke arah semak-semak hijau . Keringatnya mengalir dari tubuh kecil yang belum sanggup untuk berlari sekencang yang ia mau . Ia ingin , ia bisa berlari lebih cepat , karena ,_

"_Disitu kau bocah !" seorang wanita seumuran ibunya menarik kerah baju di bagian belakang . Dia mengangkat tubuh anak itu di udara . _

"_A-aku mohon , lepaskan aku !"ronta Ino . Ia merasa tercekik karena kerah bajunya ditarik oleh wanita itu . _

_'Ohok-ohok-ohok !' Ino batuk . _

_Ditatapnya takut-takut kedua mata wanita itu . Matanya memancarkan semacam aura hitam yang sangat menyeramkan . Tiba-tiba warna iris mengerikan itu berubah . Waktu itu warnanya gelap , lama-lama warna pekat itu memudar seiring berjalannya waktu . Semakin putih , lebih mengerikan lagi . Sepasang mata itu memendarkan cahaya yang lebih menyilaukan ._

_Tubuh Ino yang lemah tak berdaya karena hampir kehabisan stok oksigen itu terjatuh . Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi . Cahaya menyilaukan itu masih bersinar di tempat Ino duduk . Ino menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya . _

_Cahaya itu seketika musnah . Digantikan dengan kegelapan malam yang sepi , hanya dirinya , hanya Ino yang ada disitu . Baiklah , sekarang ia bingung , dimana wanita itu ?_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jadi ..." Dalam sekejap , Ino mendesah pelan . _

"_Ma-mata itu sama ! Tak salah lagi , nenek itu , adalah wanita yang dulu mencekikku . Lalu dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba ." lanjut Ino ._

"_Nenek itu ... Apa dia serius ?" tanya Ino memastikan . _

"_Apa tempat itu dikutuk ?" tanya Ino penasaran tapi benar-benar takut kalau itu kenyataan . _

_Ino sebenarnya tak habis pikir , menganggap tempat kerjanya berkaitan dengan hal mistis . Tapi , Ino bersumpah , dia memang pernah merasa terganggu ketika sedang bekerja . Kadang pintu bisa tertutup sendiri , kadang ada bebunyian aneh dan kejadian misterius lain yang membuat insomnia pada Ino dan juga Tenten ._

Flashback-off

"INO ! INO ! Sadar !" jeritan yang cukup keras . Hal itu membuat Ino kembali ke alam sadarnya .

Ino menatap orang yang tadi berteriak-teriak membangunkannya . Orang itu merasa lega lalu berdiri . Tangannya terulur untuk membantu Ino berdiri . Tapi , Ino yang menatapnya malah membatu .

"Shikamaru ..." rengeknya . Lingkaran aquamarine itu meredup dan bergetar . Sesuatu keluar dari celah-celah matanya . Air mata . Dia menangis .

"Ada apa , Ino ?" tanya Shikamaru cemas . Ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok berhadapan dengan Ino .

'Greb !' Shikamaru memeluknya . Memberikan ketenangan pada setiap kehangatan yang tersimpan dalam sebuah pelukan .

Muka Ino telah matang dengan beberapa rona merah menghiasi pipinya . Entah karena apa itu . Tapi , dengan cara seperti itu , pun , ia masih belum merasa tenang seutuhnya .

"A-aku takut , Shikamaru ." katanya sesenggukan .

"Takut apa ?"

"Aku takut sama... hm... lupakan !" jawab Ino seraya melepas pelukan karena sudah merasa lebih tenang .

"Baiklah Ino , kalau tidak mengatakannya tidak apa-apa . Kau bisa mengatakannya bila kau siap ." kata Shikamaru .

'Ada apa dengannya ? Apakah dia menganggap yang tadi itu serius ?' batin Shikamaru .

"Aku sudah lega ." ujar Ino . "Arigato , Shika ! Kau benar-benar teman yang baik ."

"Sama-sama Ino ." balas Shikamaru .

"Yah , jadi , aku harus kerja sendiri di biro jodoh . Capeknya !" keluh Ino mendapati asistennya telah mengundurkan diri .

"Sendiri ? Bukankah kau punya asisten ?"

"Ya , benar . Tapi dia mengundurkan diri karena ketakutan setengah mati hanya gara-gara gosip tak jelas yang mengatakan bahwa tanah di bawah biro jodoh kami bekas kuburan ." papar Ino menyeluruh .

"Ha? Itu aneh . Mendokusai !"

"Aneh , memang ."

"Kalau kau tak keberatan , bolehkah aku bekerja di kantormu ? Ya , sekedar membantumu . Lagipula aku sudah kehilangan pekerjaan ."

"Tawaranmu diterima , tuan Nara . Selamat bekerja sama dengan nona merepotkan yang ada di hadapanmu , ini ! "

"kenapa kau tau nama ejekanmu sendiri ?"

"Apa ?! Jadi , kau mengejekku dengan julukan tak elit itu . Dasar , nanas busuk !"

"Hey ! Apa-apaan itu !"

"Itu pembalasanku , tuan rusa tak mau repot !"

"Kau sudah dua kali menyebutku dengan nama-nama yang aneh . Merepotkan !"

Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar . Tapi , ambilah hikmah dari pertengkaran tak tau asal tersebut . Jangan sampai kita menyebut orang lain dengan sebutan yang aneh . Karena nanti , dia bisa marah .

Shikamaru membayangkan muka Ino saat tadi .

Benar-benar manis . Dengan muka damai , nampak garis-garis kemerahan di pipinya . Dan kalimat itu ,

_...aku takut , Shikamaru ..._

Kata-kata yang ia berikan dengan ekspresi tak karuan . Karena saat itu , ia ada dalam pelukannya . Ino memang manis kalau dalam situasi seperti ini . Tapi , jangan dikira , itu untuk selamanya . Hindari dia dalam jarak cukup jauh , jika kau membuatnya sedikit kesal .

"Kau memikirkan apa , Shikamaru ?" tanya Ino membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru .

"Tidak ada apa-apa . Kita kan berteman , Ino . Karena itu , aku akan selalu melindungimu ."

***~*~*~TBC~*~*~***

**Kapan endingnya ya ? Kayaknya , endingnya chapter besok-besoknya lagi *Readers : capek deh...* .**

**Shikamaru : Itu adalah adegan yang dipaksakan !**

**Ino : Nggak kok ! Aku nggak kepaksa . Di Indonesia kan masih musim hujan , dingin tau !**

**Rose : I know it ! I know *sok bahasa Inggris* bagi You You and kalian all pasti that adegan is adegan kepaksa .**

**Temari : Ya iya lah .. masa ya iya donk ! Kalian semua ? Setuju enggak ?**

**All chara minus Rose : Setuju .**

**Rose : Ampun , chara-chara yth. ! Don't mengkroyok me ! That is adegan penghilang rasa scare-nya Ino with masa lalunya . Wajar donk , Shika make Ino enggak scare lagi .**

**Temari : Iya , author ! Iya , tapi ngomongnya jangan campuran . Kupingku hampir patah nih ..**

**Rose : Oke . Tapi , dari sekian banyak cara yang ngeyel kok cuma kamu , Tema-chan ? Yang lain mana ? **

**Temari : Yang lain lagi membakar sate kambing . Ini idul adha kan , Rose . Ingatkah dirimu ?**

**Rose : eh , iya !**

**Temari : Dan aku bingung , Rose ! Kenapa aku dipasangin sama Kabuto ?**

**Kabuto : Tenanglah , sensu-hime ! **

**Rose : Itu bukan pairing kok , biar aja Kabuto jadi temanmu . Kau mengerti ? **

**Temari : Mengerti !**

**Rose : Baguslah kalau begitu , silahkan para readers review !**


	5. The LOVE was Bloom in Date Agency

**BINGO !**

**Akhirnya , kita sampai di Chapter#5 , minna-san ! ;P**

**Akan ada pair Narusaku di sini . Hoho..**

**Baiklah kita mulai ,,**

**x+x+(~(~CMdBJ~)~)+x+x**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

***bersyukur Masashi Kishimoto telah meciptakan NARUTO***

**WARNING !**

**AU , Gaje , abal , typo , alur mudik kesana kemari *MOHON DIMAKLUMI* **

-ooOoo-

.

.

.

"Ternyata , walaupun ini terlihat ringan , ini sangat merepotkan ." keluh Shikamaru .

"Hei , kau ini beruntung , kau baru saja masuk ke sini . Aku ? Apa kau akan terus bertahan jika kau menjadi aku ?"

"Tapi , bagaimanapun , aku belum bisa beradaptasi ."

"Yah , betul . Menjadi pengacara dan menjadi pekerja sepertiku sangat berbeda . Tak bisa disamakan . Pengacara itu hanya perlu mengandalkan mulut ."

"Bukan hanya mulut . Tapi juga pikiran ! Kau tau ?" kata Shikamaru sambil menyentuh-nyentuhkan dua jari ke dahinya dengan sedikit keras . "Aku bingung , kenapa kau terus bertahan di pekerjaan semerepotkan ini !" lanjutnya .

"Ya , benar juga sih , yang kau katakan . Tapi , aku terus bertahan disini karena ... yah , memang sudah dorongan dari perasaan ." jawab Ino . Shikamaru berpikir keras . Namun , sejenius apapun dia , tentang perasaan , apakah dia akan mengetahuinya ?

"Apa maksudmu ? Perasaan katamu ?" Akhirnya ia bertanya .

"Ya , perasaan . Saat bekerja disini aku selalu merasa semangat , sejelek apapun kondisi tubuhku . Entah , perasaan itu datang darimana . Yang jelas , karena perasaan itu , aku jadi lebih terdorong untuk maju . Dan , faktor kedua , client-client itu ..." Ino menghela napas , berusaha mengisi jantungnya dengan pasokan oksigen sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya . "Melihat orang lain jatuh cinta itu membuatku senang diatas kebahagiaan mereka . Asalkan client bahagia , akupun juga merasakannya ." terang Ino panjang lebar .

"Oh , begitu ya ."

Shikamaru kembali mengambil lembaran kertas berisi profil para client . Ditatapnya dengan ekspresi bosan .

"Ternyata banyak sekali yang membutuhkan bantuanmu , Ino ."

"Mungkin banyak orang yang bernasib sepertimu ." balas Ino .

"Aku ikut-ikutan menjadi clientmu , sebenarnya karena temanku yang menawarkannya ."

"Oh , aku tau . Sasuke , kan ?" tebak Ino . Shikamaru mengangguk . Di saat waktu yang bersamaan Ino menggeleng .

"Ada apa ?" tanya Shikamaru .

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini . Secepatnya , kita harus ..."

Suara dering telepon seketika menggema di ruangan itu . Ino mengangkatnya .

"Moshi-moshi ! Ah , Sakura-san ! Ada keperluan apa ? Kapan ? Besok ? Tidak apa-apa sih , biar aku tanyakan padanya . Dia ada disini kok , tenang saja ! Baiklah ! Siap-siap ya , besok !"

"Siapa ?" tanya Shikamaru . Sebenarnya , dia sudah tau siapa yang berkomunikasi dengan Ino tadi . Tapi , ini hanya pemastian .

"Clentku ." Ino tersenyum .

"Aku tadi mendengarmu berkata 'Sakura-san' . Apakah itu dia ?" Ino tetap pada senyumnya . Kemudian berkata ,

"Bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengannya besok ."

"Apa ? Besok ?" Shikamaru terlonjak kaget , berdiri dari tempat duduknya .

"iya , betul . Aku tidak berbohong ."

"Kalau itu sih , aku juga tau ! Tapi , kenapa harus besok ?"

"Sudah , jangan protes lagi ! Pahamilah seorang wanita ,Shikamaru !"

"Merepotkan !"

Mereka berdua kembali ke pekerjaan mereka yang terbengkalai karena sebuah bunyi dering telepon . Ino membaca satu persatu lembaran kertas didepannya . Sementara Shikamaru juga mempunyai kegiatan yang sama .

Bedanya , tatapan merekalah yang berbeda . Shikamaru menatap berlembar-lembar kertas dalam apitan jemarinya dengan malas . Sedangkan , Ino menatapnya dengan kusut tanpa segumpal semangat yang biasa ia rasakan .

Ino tampak kecewa berat setelah mendengar suara dari ujung sana . Entah mengapa ia jadi seperti itu . Tidak bersemangat dan lesuh ? Apakah itu sifat seorang Yamanaka Ino yang sebenarnya ?

Tidak , Ino yang sebenarnya bukanlah Ino yang seperti ini . Dimana Ino yang ceria dan penuh dengan semangat itu ?

-ooOoo-

Sesosok badan sedang bersantai , meringkuk di bingkai jendela yang lebar . Kepalanya tertunduk di atas lutut miliknya sendiri . Sesaat , matanya mengerjap . Kemudian , kepalanya terangkat dan menampakkan gambaran wajah seorang gadis yang cantik jelita . Iris hijau yang lembut miliknya menatap ke luar .

Pohon bunga sakura berbaris rapi di halamannya . Tak disangka , musim semi hampir tiba . Bunga sakura pun akan mekar jika musim semi tiba . Bunga sakura , seperti namanya ,

Haruno Sakura .

"memang seperti apa , orang yang dinamakan , Nara Shikamaru itu ? Aku penasaran ? Tapi dilihat dari fotonya ..."

Sakura memungut selembar foto di atas meja lalu mengamatinya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan .

-ooOoo-

**Paginya ,**

"Kau ? Kenapa disini ?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru yang berdiri diluar sendirian .

"Kenapa tidak masuk ?" tanya Ino lagi . Merasa tidak dihiraukan , Ino mengintrogasinya lebih dari sekali .

"Bukankah kau ada janji dengan'nya' ?"

"Maka dari itu , ayo ikut aku !" ajaknya .

"Eh ? Aku ? Seharusnya tidak usah , kan ?" tolak Ino sedikit keras .

"Ayolah , kau yang menjodohkanku , Ino . Jangan menjadi gadis yang merepotkan ." oleh permintaannya yang kedua , Ino akhirnya mengangguk paksa .

-ooOoo-

**INO POV**

_Saat bertabrakan dengannya ..._

_'Brak !'_

_"Aww!"_

_"merepotkan , kau tidak apa-apa ?"_

_'Brug!'_

_Saat berkenalan ..._

_"Hm.. Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak mengenalmu . So , perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino . Siapa namamu ?"_

_"Aku , Nara Shikamaru"_

_Saat bertengkar ..._

_"Rahasiamu telah kuketahui . Lamaranmu ditolak oleh gadis kuncir empat itu . Dan , kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu yang sangat berharga . Hahahahahaha" _

_"Kau kau juga ketahuan mengintip , Ino ." _

_"Apa ?! Sejak kapan kau disini ?" _

_"Sejak tadi ." _

_"Jadi , yang kuintip itu siapa ?" _

_"Aku dan mantan pacarku yang sedang bertengkar ."_

_"Lalu , kenapa kau disini ?" _

_"Gadis kuncir empat itu sudah pergi . Sementara kau disini malah asyik-asyikan mengintip . Aku mengetahuinya . Dan, sejak gadis itu pergi lewat pintu lain , aku kesini , memergokimu . Kau membuatku bicara terlalu banyak . Mendokusai ." _

_"Kau ini , ibumu dulu ngidam apa sih saat mengandungmu ?"_

_Saat dia memelukku ..._

_"INO ! INO ! Sadar !" _

_"Shikamaru ..." _

_"Ada apa , Ino ?" _

_'Greb !' _

_"A-aku takut , Shikamaru ."_

Memori itu tiba-tiba muncul di benakku . Ada apa sebenarnya denganku ? Di kala aku akan melihatnya berjumpa dengan seorang wanita , aku malah terbayang masa-masa indah bersamanya . Saat pertama kali bertemu dalam pertemuan yang mengakgetkan sampai saat dia berusaha menenangkanku dengan sebuah pelukan . Aku tersadar , apakah seorang teman akan melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu ?

Kucubit pipiku . Berharap ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi . Tapi , mungkinkah ?

Tidak mungkin , ini nyata . Dan fakta yang lebih mengejutkan , aku sudah terjerat jaring asmara yang sudah terjalin indah di setiap hembusan napasku bersamanya . Selama ini , ternyata perasaanku yang sebenarnya adalah cinta . Jadi , selama ini aku selalu merasa nyaman ketika aku bersamanya . Merasakan hampa jika dia tidak ada disisiku .

Tapi , pernyataan ini sudah terlambat . Sangat terlambat . Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengannya . Terlambat , terlambat sudah . Bagai ketinggalan kereta yang hanya melintasi dunia satu kali seumur hidup .

Kutatap dengan sendu bandul kalung yang selalu setia mendampingiku kemanapun aku pergi . Begitu kemilau jika dipandang mata . Tak salah , jika aku membelinya . Perlahan , air mataku mengalir lalu aku mengusapnya agar siapapun yang melihatku tidak akan tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya .

Aku berharap , Shikamaru tidak mengetahuinya . Beruntunglah diriku , Shikamaru masih fokus menyetir . Posisiku saat itu juga menjadi faktor , aku duduk di jok belakang . Susah payah aku menahan sesenggukan yang amat mencolok ini . Akan tetapi , tetap saja , tidak kuasa kuhentikan .

Aku menangis karenanya , aku sebal karenanya , aku tersenyum juga karenanya .

Oh , Kami-sama , akankah dia menjadi nasibku ?

Jika dia benar-benar bagian dari takdirku , bisakah aku bersamanya ? Seandainya fakta tersebut nyata , apa benar aku boleh jatuh cinta padanya ? Jika aku boleh jatuh cinta padanya , apakah aku sudah terlambat , untuknya ?

.

"Ayo keluar , Ino ." ajaknya kepadaku saat sampai di tujuan .

"Iya ." jawabku singkat tanpa berlusin-lusin kata yang biasa mendampingiku .

Setelah itu , kami berdua berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe yang menjadi tempat janjian . Cafe itu memang cukup terkenal . Selain karena layanannya yang cukup memuaskan , lokasi cafe ini strategis . Fasilitasnya juga lengkap . Kalau bisa dilihat sekarang , meja-meja yang berderet beserta kursi-kursinya sudah hampir terisi penuh . Kami berdua harus berkeliling terlebih dahulu sebelum ...

"Ino-chan !" ada Hinata memanggilku .

"Hinata-chan ?" panggilku . Ku lambaikan tanganku , kemudian bergegas menuju tempatnya duduk .

Secara otomatis , aku menarik temanku yang satunya juga . Shikamaru sedikit kaget dengan respon mendadakku . Walaupun akhirnya , dia pasrah juga diseret-seret olehku . Melangkah dan terus melangkah kedua kakiku ini . Tak peduli seberapa jauh tujuan , yang terpenting masih punya tujuan . Di tempat duduk Hinata .

"Hinata-chan ? Kau sedang kencan bersama Sasuke , ya ?" godaku kepadanya . Pasalnya , Hinata sedang duduk bersama Sasuke .

Sejujurnya aku tidak tau sendiri . Kenapa , gadis cantik , baik dan selembut Hinata bisa berpacaran dengan pemuda dingin seperti Sasuke ? Yah , cinta sepertinya telah membuat semuanya menjadi buta .

"Ah , tidak kok !" bantah Hinata bersemu merah . Melihat itu , aku menggodanya sekali lagi .

"Yakin ? Kenapa mukamu sampai merah begitu ?"

"Diam ! Jangan membuatnya lebih merah lagi . Kalau kau berbuat seperti itu , dia akan pingsan ." kata Shikamaru . Hampir saja , aku melupakannya . Aku segera menampilkan cengiran singkat di wajahku .

"Gomen , ne ! Aku lupa . Lagipula , kalian kesini bersama-sama mau apa ? Tidak biasanya ."

"Aku dengar , Shikamaru akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau jodohkan dengannya ." jelas Sasuke .

"Iya . itu benar !" aku mengangguk pasti . Dan kembali melanjutkan kata-kataku ,"kalau kalian penasaran kenapa Naruto tidak diajak ?" tanyaku .

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang ." jawab Sasuke .

~END OF INO POV~

-ooOoo-

Berlalu-lalang orang-orang di jalanan itu . Jika dilihat sebelah mata , akan nampak bahwa arah yang mereka tuju sama saja . Tapi , sebenarnya , tujuan mereka beragam . Terlihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang berjalan santai diantara kerumunan manusia yang semakin memadat seiring berjalannya waktu . Dia membawa kantong belanja di tangannya .

"Sepertinya aku terlambat . Semoga Sasuke dan yang lain tidak marah . Aku harus cepat !" ucap Naruto sambil berlari dan menenteng tas belanjanya .

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga ."

Tepat di depannya , sebuah mobil terparkir . Didalamnya masih ada seseorang . Kira-kira , beberapa detik lagi orang itu akan keluar . Naruto terdiam sesaat , lalu mengeluh kehausan .

"Haus ! Untung aku bawa minuman dari rumah ."

Dikeluarkanlah botol berukuran sedang yang berisi air mineral . Tutup botol itu telah berputar oleh gesekan jari Naruto yang melingkarinya . Akhirnya terbuka dan Naruto segera menghadapkannya ke mulutnya . Seteguk air sukses menembus tenggorokannya , hanya sedikit . Tapi , tiba-tiba ...

"Ohok-ohok !"

'byur !'

"A-apa-apaan ini ? Bajuku ..." seorang gadis berambut pink yang kita kenal bernama Sakura itu , menatap lekat-lekat bajunya yang basah . Ia kemudian memperlihatkan kemarahannya pada Naruto . "Kau !" bentaknya kasar .

"Apa ?" tanya Naruto yang kelihatan tidak mengerti apa-apa .

"Bajuku ! Lihat bajuku sekarang ! Basah ! Dan ini semua gara-gara kau !" tuntutnya .

"Memangnya siapa yang tadi tiba-tiba lewat dan mengagetanku ?! Hah ?"

"Dasar ! Begitu saja kaget ! Kau laki-laki bukan , sih ! Pokoknya , kau harus tanggung jawab !"

"Baiklah . Apa maumu ?" tanya Naruto .

"Baju ganti ." Naruto berpikir sesaat lalu menatap tas belanja yang ia bawa .

"Baiklah , ini !" Tas itu , akhirnya diserahkan ke tangan Sakura . Sakura lalu membukanya , lalu ...

"Ini kan ?" Sakura menatap muka Naruto dengan sebutir tanda tanya . Apakah tak salah benda yang ada di genggamannya ?

"Pakai saja . Daripada masuk angin karena pakai baju basah ." nasehat Naruto . Memang , tumben sekali Naruto memberi nasehat . Padahal , sehari-harinya , Naruto-lah yang terus-terusan diberi nasehat .

Sakura akhirnya hanya mengangguk pasrah . Dia segera memasuki mobilnya sambil menimang-nimang pakaian yang diberikan Naruto . Sementara , diluar dugaan Sakura , Naruto menyeringai mesum . Kalau tau apa isi hatinya , maka kau yang akan membaca akan sedikit geli . Inilah isi hatinya ,

'sudah lama aku tidak mengintip . Hihihi !' batinnya .

Sembari melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan layaknya seorang pencuri , matanya memperhatikan sang gadis sedang melakukan apa di mobilnya . Mungkin saja , tiba-tiba dia keluar . Atau memergoki Naruto yang nyatanya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin . Setidaknya dengan tingkah laku nyaris persis dengan maling kampung , Naruto bisa sedikit menghindari resiko .

Setelah sampai di pinggir mobil itu , Naruto membungkukkan badannya , berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh mata emerald kepunyaan Sakura . Mata Naruto mulai jelalatan . Ditontonnya pemandangan terlarang yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh Naruto .

'Tes! Tes!'

Mengalirlah cairan merah nan kental dari hidung Naruto . Dosis mesumnya terlalu banyak , sehingga teman-temannya tak ada yang bisa menandingi kemesumannya .

Yang ada di dalam mobil , dengan santainya membalut raganya dengan busana tak lazim dipakai untuk para kaum hawa . Itu baju untuk laki-laki . Tapi karena ia terdesak , terpaksa ia harus memakainya . Untuk meramaikan suasana , bersenandunglah ia . Tanpa paksaan atau dorongan ia menatap ke arah jendela .

"Kau !" sekali lagi , ia mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada yang tinggi . Tanpa angkat bicara lagi , Naruto langsung kabur dari tempat kejadian . "Jangan lari !"

"Huwa ! Tolong !" teriak Naruto ketakutan setelah tangan gadis itu berhasil mencengkram baju bagian belakangnnya . Aura hitam menguar dari gadis cantik itu . Omong-omong gadis cantik ,

"Wah , cocok sekali . Kau cantik !" puji Naruto saat melihat penampilan Sakura . Disamping karena Sakura memang cantik dan pantas memakai baju itu , pujian itu cukup berpotensi untuk melepaskan cengkraman kuat di bajunya .

"Benarkah ? Arigatou !" ucap Sakura . Nah , rencana Naruto berhasil . Cengkraman tangannya sudah terlepas . Sakura segera melewati Naruto , lalu bergegas memasuki cafe tapi dihadang oleh Naruto .

"Tunggu !"

"Ada apa ?"

"Kau mau ke cafe ini , kan ? Sebaiknya kita memasukinya bersama ." Sakura mengangguk pertanda setuju .

'Arigatou...' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum .

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Naruto khawatir .

"Aku baik-baik saja ." balas Sakura tenang .

-ooOoo-

"Hoy ! Pantat ayam !" merasa dipaggil dari kejauhan , Sasuke menengok ke arah suara tadi .

"Kau sudah datang , Naruto ? Dan..." sapa Sasuke . '... siapa dia ?' lanjutnya dalam hati .

"Konichiwa Naruto , Sakura-san!" sapa Ino kepada dua orang yang baru datang .

"Jadi , dia orangnya , Ino ?" tanya Shikamaru .

"Ya ." jawab Ino singkat .

'Kenapa kau berbeda dari biasanya , Ino ? Ada apa denganmu ?' batin Shikamaru bertanya-tanya . Dia merasa aneh . Ino tidak secerewet biasanya .

"Silahkan dimulai perkenalannya . Aku akan pergi di toilet ." ijin Ino .

Sesaat , setelah Ino angkat kaki dari tempat itu , mereka memulai perkenalan . Pertama kali bertemu , rasanya canggung . Anggap saja itu wajar . Tapi , rasanya ada yang tidak beres . Berkali-kali Shikamaru melihat Sakura memandangi Naruto saja . Apakah mereka saling kenal ? Baiklah , sekarang bocah pemalas itu merasa dijadikan obat nyamuk bakar , merasa diacuhkan . Akhirnya ia memutuskan ke kamar mandi , seperti yang dilakukan Ino tadi .

-ooOoo-

"Aku terlambat ! Sangat terlambat !" bentak Ino kepada dirinya sendiri .

"Kenapa bisa !? Kenapa bisa ?! Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya ..."

"... tak boleh ..."

"Kau keterlaluan , Shikamaru ! Keterlaluan ! Kau telah menyeretku dalam perasaan ini !" sambil memukul dinding , Ino mulai menitikkan air mata .

"Kau keterlaluan !" geramnya kesal .

"Kenapa cinta ini begitu rumit ?" tanya Ino kepada entah siapa .

Suaranya semakin keras sehingga orang-orang diluar kamar mandi dapat mendengar amuk serta triakan dahsyat dari gadis itu . Begitu pula Shikamaru , saat dia melewati kamar mandi khusus wanita terdengar suara yang bervolume keras . Ia menyadari kalau itu suara Ino .

Dengan nekat ia menerobos pintu yang terlarang untuk para laki-laki itu . Untung saja diluar kamar mandi tidak ada sedikitpun wanita . Jika tidak , habislah ia .

Ino mulai menarik tisu toilet . Air mata hasil tangisannya mulai diseka oleh tisu toilet itu . Isakannya semakin membahana , meyakinkan Shikamaru untuk memasuki toilet yang dimasuki oleh Ino .

'cklek !'

Ino terkejut melihat seseorang di depannya . Sementara , Shikamaru memasang muka ada-apa-denganmu-Ino? Dia merealisasikan ekspresi itu menjadi sebuah kata-kata ,

"Ino , ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Shikamaru cemas .

"..."

"Ayo jawab !" paksa Shikamaru .

"..." Ino hanya diam membisu . Tapi , beberapa saat kemudian , Ino mulai menggumamkan kata-kata yang diluar dugaan .

"Shikamaru ... Gomen , hiks ..."

"Gomen ?" Shikamaru terheran-heran . Apa salah Ino ? Kenapa minta maaf kepadanya .

"Gomen , karena , aku ..."

"..."

"aku ..."

"mencintaimu . Aishiteru , Shika ." kata Ino masih sambil menangis .

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang ?" Ino tertegun . "Dari sekian banyak wanita ..."

"..."

"Wanita yang berusaha kau jodohkan padaku , hanya satu yang bisa mencuri hatiku ." jelas Shikamaru . "Hanya kau ..." hati Ino begitu tersentuh . Air matanya kembali mengalir namun , dihalau oleh tangan Shikamaru .

"Shika-maru..."

"Tidak apa-apa , Ino . Sekarang , kau ada bersamaku . Kau tak perlu menjodohkanku lagi ." ucap Shikamaru .

"Tidak , bukan itu . Justru yang membuatku khawatir adalah Sakura ." jawab Ino terus terang .

"Mendokusai . Tidak usah merasa bersalah karena mencintai seseorang , Ino . Sakura sudah ada di samping Naruto . Ikut aku !" ajak Shikamaru .

Tanpa sepatahpun kata , segera Shikamaru menggenggam jemari Ino . Berusaha menariknya secara perlahan dari tempat duduknya . Ino yang ditarik hanya menurut . Setelah Ino berdiri , mereka berdua segera berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan , tentunya .

.

"Mereka sudah pulang ? Apa kita salah tempat ?" tanya Ino setelah menyadari bahwa empat orang yang tadinya duduk bersama-sama disini hilang .

"Tidak , kita tidak salah tempat . Mereka tadi benar-benar disini ." jawab Shikamaru meyakinkan .

"Kalau mereka pulang , sebaiknya kita pulang saja . Ayo !" ajak Ino .

-ooOoo-

"Naruto !" panggil Sakura . Dia sudah mengnal Naruto , setelah diperkenalkan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata .

"Ya ?"

"Karena bajuku basah . Aku pinjam bajumu dulu , ya ?" tanya Sakura .

"Kalau itu ... Baiklah ." jawab Naruto .

"Akan kukembalikan besok ." janji Sakura .

"Untukmu juga tidak apa-apa ."

"Arigatou , ne !" seru Sakura .

Sakura segera membalikkan tubuh . Sepintas ada senyum terkembang dihatinya . Cintanya mekar di biro jodoh . Tapi , bukan biro jodoh yang mengharuskannya menerima rasa cinta . Karena biro jodohlah , ia secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto . Sikap manis Naruto yang lain daripada pria lain , secara langsung membuka pintu hatinya .

Ia harus berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf kepada Ino . Ada bayangan buruk yang terbesit di benaknya . Namun nyatanya , Ino dan juga Shikamaru menerimanya dengan baik saat Sakura menemuinya seminggu setelah bayangan itu terbesit . Tidak sedikitpun bantahan yang mereka lontarkan di depan muka Sakura .

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura . Iya kan , Shikamaru !" kata Ino riang . Shikamaru pun hanya mengangguk disamping Ino .

"Yang terpenting bagi kami , adalah kebahagiaan client !" terang Ino .

"Lagipula ..."

"Lagipula , aku ini tidak akan semudah itu melepaskanya untuk orang lain ." kata Shikamaru melanjutkan kata Ino yang sempat hilang ditelan angin .

"Ah, Shika ! Kau membuatku malu ." kata Ino dengan pipi yang merah .

"Ja-jadi kalian ?"

"Hah ya , kami sudah jadian seminggu yang lalu ." jawab Shikamaru terang-terangan .

"Shika ..." desis Ino setengah mengancam .

'Kau bohong kepadanya , Shikamaru ! Kau sama sekali belum jadian denganku . Awas saja kau ini . Setelah , Sakura pulang aku akan menagih perkataanmu yang lancang itu . Lihat saja !' batin Ino .

"Ino , aku pulang dulu , ya?" pamit Sakura .

Setelah Sakura pulang , Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya . Namun , saat dia akan pergi dari tempat itu , Ino menarik baju bagian belakangnya sembari berkata ,

"Mau kemana kau , Shikamaru ?"

"Eh .. Aku mau pulang ! Aku ijin sebentar , aku mohon !"

"Tidak boleh pulang !"

"Lho ? Kenapa ?"

"Sebelum kau menyatakan apa yang kau katakan tadi , kau belum boleh pulang ." tegas Ino .

"Kata-kataku yang mana ?" tanya Shikamaru pura-pura bingung . "Baiklah , aku tau itu ." pasrah sudah Shikamaru . Segeralah , ia bersiap-siap mempersiapkan kata-katanya .

"Aku telah tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku . Dan kau juga tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu . Sekarang , beri aku sertifikat ."

"Sertifikat ? Maksudmu ?"

"Sertifikat kepemilikan hatimu . Jadilah milikku !"

"Shikamaru gombal !"

"Yang penting diterima , kan ?"

"Pastilah ."

Tanpa disadari kedua insan itu , Sakura yang ternyata sedang berjuang melawan nafsu untuk tertawa . Dia sengaja membuat alasan 'mau pulang' agar dia bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah tidak ada dia di depan mereka . Ternyata hanya itu .

"Cintaku mekar di biro jodoh , ternyata ." gumam Ino .

"Bukan hanya cintamu . Tapi , cinta kita !"

"Baiklah . Aku tak bisa membantah lagi . Cinta kita . Cinta kita mekar di biro jodoh ."

Sekali lagi , Sakura menahan tawanya yang bisa lepas begitu saja . Tiba-tiba , ada yang menepuk bahunya lalu memanggilnya .

"Sakura ..."

"Naruto ?"

"Aku kembalikan bajumu ! Ini !" kata Sakura memberikan baju dari tasnya ke Naruto .

"Tidak usah . Sebenarnya , aku tidak terlalu butuh baju itu . Aku sekarang membutuhkanmu ."

'Ayolah Naruto ! Tembak aku ! Tembak aku !' pinta Sakura dalam hati .

"Berjanjilah , Sakura . Kau akan menjadi temanku ." Sakura terlihat kurang puas dengan pernyataan Naruto . Tapi setidaknya , Sakura mempunyai celah untuk mendekatinya .

'Gomen Sakura-chan . Aku ini memang penakut . Aku tidak yakin , kau punya perasaan yang sama .' pikir Naruto .

Kau tau ? Semua kisah pasti akan berakhir , entah itu bahagia atau kebalikannya . Banyak dari mereka yang berakhir bahagia layaknya di negeri dongeng dimana senyum akan terkembang . Juga , kerap kita jumpai cerita yang diakhiri oleh tangisan pilu . Tapi , tetap cerita dengan _happy-ending-lah yang _lebih banyak dari _sad-ending_ .

Inginkah kau tau akhir kisah ini ?

-ooOoo-

**Akan dibahas chapter depan!**

**Hahahahahaha...**

**Fic ini memang berakhir disini . **

**Endingnya aja yang kurang nonjok . Rose juga belum puas . Dan , Rose nggak yakin para readers mau nerima endingnya . Jadi , chapter depan endingnya .**

**Takut kepanjangan juga , kalau dibahas disini . Berhubung Rose anak sekolah yang agak sibuk dan hampir ulangan semesteran , waktu buat ngetik fic ini juga sempit . Jadi , butuh waktu sampai berminggu-minggu untuk satu chapter saja . Rose juga takut sih kalau para readers juga nunggu lama . Gomen ya , buat yang nunggu .**

**~DIBALIK LAYAR~**

**Ino : Rose , ini cerita kan , hampir bubar . Apa kesan yang kamu dapatkan ketika mengetik fic ini pertama kali .*ambil mic dari AKATSUKI-band(?) yang lagi konser di panggung musik Konoha***

**Rose : Awalnya sih , memang agak ragu-ragu . Karena susah juga menentukan latar belakang tokohnya . Akhirnya , jadilah ... di chapter pertama , alurnya keterlaluan cepatnya . Ada reviewer yang mengatakan kalau di chapter pertama terlalu cepat alurnya . Rose jadi sedikit basa-basi di chapter dua . **

**Sakura : Apa perasaanmu ketika menunggu review dari sobat-sobat negeri fanfiksi ini ?**

**Rose : Stress , takut , ketar-ketir , segala macem . Tapi , agak bangga juga sih , sama diri-sendiri . Kalau kalian tau , Rose baru aja kelas satu SMP lho ...**

**Ino : Ciyus ? Miapha ? Bagaimana rasanya kalau dapat review berupa pujian ?**

**Rose : Rasanya seperti melayang-layang di langit .**

**Shikamaru : Kalau dapat flame , gimana ? Pasti merepotkan !**

**Sasuke : Hn , pastinya .**

**Rose : Memang iya ,, merepotkan . Tapi , sampai sejauh ini belum pernah dapat flame .**

**Hinata : S-seb-benarnya R-rose , sempat m-merasa malu a-atau tidak ?**

**Rose : Pernah sih , tapi karena masih punya tanggung jawab nyelesein fanfic , jadi nggak malu lagi deh , mbikin fanfic . Okelah , kita tunggu 'penutup-kedua' dari fic ini ! Dan jangan lupa , review , ya ! **


	6. END

**Hello semuanya . Inilah penutup CMdBJ (baca : Ce-em-do-be-Je)*Ribet !* . Maaf , ya , kalau Rose udah teramat-sangat kelolaan utuk meng-update chapter yang satu ini . Gomen, ne ! Gomen ! **

**HAPPY READING MY READERS ! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEW !**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI-'selalu'**

**WARNING ! AU , gaje , abal , typo , OOC , segala macam **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua kisah pasti berakhir . Apapun masalahnya , apapun resikonya . Cepat atau lambat pasti selesai . Seperti hidup ini , yang diakhiri dengan kematian . Layaknya sebuah cerita yang berakhir dengan adanya kata 'tamat' . Itulah takdir yang menyatakan bahwa semua benda pasti berakhir .

Jika begitu , bagaimana akhir cerita ini ?

-ooOoo-

"Kabuto-ni !" teriak Temari sambil berkacak pinggang . Dengan kesal , ia melirik 'kakak angkatnya' yang sedang enak-enaknya bersantai di sofa .

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kabuto tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa . Padahal yang terjadi sebenarnya , dia pasti telah berbuat sesuatu . Temari saja sampai semarah itu . Pasti detektif itu telah ikut campur urusan Temari .

"Mana kipas kesayanganku ?" tanya Temari .

"Aku sembunyikan ." jawab Temari .

"Apa ? Disembunyikan dimana ? Ayo katakan !" paksa Temari .

"Tidak akan kuberi tahu ."

"Aku mohon ." pinta Temari .

"Cari saja sendiri ." perintah Kabuto . Matanya mulai sibuk membaca rubrik-rubrik yang ada di koran .

"Kalau begitu , temani aku mencarinya . Kau ini kan , detektif . Mungkin kau bisa memberiku beberapa petunjuk ."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberinya sekarang ." Temari siap mendengarkan .

Temari bahagia sekarang . Walaupun kini , dia telah menjadi yatim , setidaknya Kabuto telah menjadi kakak angkatnya . Kabuto selalu menemani Temari di sela-sela agenda kegiatannya sebagai detektif . Hidup Temari sudah tidak menyedihkan seperti dahulu . Tak lagi menyakitkan seperti duri-duri yang menancap begitu kuat di permukaan jemari .

Di saat Temari mendengar perkataan Kabuto , marilah kita mendengar suara lain yang terbawa oleh angin di seberang sana . Suara kicau burung , disertai semeribit angin yang menjatuhkan bebungaan berwarna merah muda . Ah , sakura ...

Di situlah mereka berdua duduk bersama , di atas bangku , di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi indah . Begitu gemulai tarian surai merah mudanya , seakan-akan mengundang kita untuk berdansa .

"Ini !" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan baju yang terlipat rapi ke Naruto .

"Aku kan , sudah bilang , Sakura-chan . Sekarang , ini milikmu ."

"Terimalah ."

"Baiklah ." jawab Naruto .

'Semoga kau menerimanya , Naruto .' batin Sakura . Dirinya tersenyum puas . Akhirnya baju itu diterima juga . Tinggal menunggu , kapan Naruto akan memakai baju itu . Karena , apa ? Sakura sudah menyleipkan sesuatu di dalamnya .

Semilir angin menerbangkan bunga Sakura yang tergeletak lemah di atas tanah . Bunga itu dibawanya ke suatu tempat . Dan , pada akhirnya , menempel di suatu tempat . Tempat yang sedikit gelap namun tidak terlalu gelap . Hanya warna indigo yang mendominasi tempat itu .

"Hinata ." panggil Sasuke .

"A-ada a-apa S-sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata gugup . "Apa a-ada yang salah d-denganku ?"

"Di rambutmu ..." secara refleks Hinata mengusap rambutnya . Bunga itu kontan jatuh . Jatuh di atas tangan Sasuke . Kebetulan , bunga itu sempurna . Jadi , Sasuke menyelipkannya di rambut Hinata yang tergerai panjang .

"S-s-sasuke-kun ?"

"Kau lebih cantik , sekarang . Tapi , sesederhanapun dirimu , bagiku , kau tetap cantik ." terang Sasuke . Baru kali ini Hinata mendengar Sasuke terang-terangan menyebutnya cantik . Wajar saja jika wajahnya sudah merah .

Nampak burung berkicau diatas ranting pohon di atas pertemuan Sasuke dan Hinata . Burung itu bernyanyi riang sepenuh hati . Mengisi hari dengan kicauannya yang merdu . Sayapnya dikepak-kepakkan , ingin ia untuk terbang . Akhirnya dia terbang dengan pelan mengikuti aliran angin yang berdesir .

Dimana burung itu hinggap disanalah tokoh selanjutnya beradu . Jendela berbingkai itu menjadi tempat baginya untuk istirahat melepas kepenatan seusai terbang di udara . Selagi , istirahat mata kecilnya melirik kecil ke jendela . Terus ia tatap , meski sama sekali tidak ia mengerti .

"Jadi begitu ?" seru Ino .

"Begitulah ." jawab orang yang duduk di depan Ino . "Bagaimana kalau kau menjual tanah ini ?"

"Hmm .. bagaimana ya ? Bagaimana Shikamaru ?" tanya Ino .

"Ya , terserah kau . Tapi , kalau tempat ini berubah menjadi sebuah restoran , maka orang-orang yang menjadi clietmu akan datang dimana ?" Ino mulai berpikir . "Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti saja . Lalu , cari pekerjaan lain ." usul Shikamaru .

"Betul juga !" serunya "Lagipula aku tidak mau ditakut-takuti oleh nenek-nenek ompong penjual eskrim itu lagi hanya gara-gara aku tidak menjual tanah ini ." bisik Ino di telinga Shikamaru .

"Aku rasa kau betul ." kata Shikamaru mengiyakan . Mukanya meyakinkan Ino , bahwa dia sedang malas . Yah , siapa lagi yang malas kalau bukan Shikamaru ?

"Akting nenek-nenek itu sangat bagus . Awalnya memasang ekspresi menyeramkan . Lalu , tiba-tiba hilang . Ternyata itu hanya trik . Nenek itu benar-benar seorang aktris yang hebat !" puji Ino . "Tapi , wanita yang dulu mencekikku ..."

"Ada apa ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Shikamaru serius .

"Sewaktu aku kecil , aku menjadi korban penculikan . Aku sempat kabur dan wanita itu mengejar-ngejarku . Saat menemukanku , dia mencekikku dan memberi tatapan ..." wajahnya berubah seperti wajah murung nan mencekam milik sang wanita yang diceritakannya pada Shikamaru .

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu . Tapi , jangan memajang wajah seperti itu !" larang Shikamaru .

"E ? Kau takut ?"

"Bukannya begitu . Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan ." balas Shikamaru . "Baiklah . Untuk sementara kita menunda penjualan tanah ini ." lanjutnya .

"Kenapa ?" tanya Ino bingung .

"Kita harus menjalankan misi kita di biro jodoh ini . Dari detik ini , jangan terima satu clientpun !"

"Baik ! Rencana bagus !" puji Ino . "Sepertinya kami butuh waktu untuk menjual tanah ini ."

"Baiklah . Jika itu maumu , aku akan memberimu waktu ." jawab orang itu . "Aku permisi dulu ."

Sesuai rencana yang Shikamaru utarakan dihadapan Ino , mereka menolak para client dan mengurusi client-client yang masih tertinggal di catatan dalam biro jodoh ini . Dan , pada saat kekosongan dan keheningan terjadi dalam bangunan biro jodoh ini , barulah Ino dan Shikamaru angkat bicara . Menjual tanah itu dengan suka hati . Untuk masalah pekerjaan , mereka berdua sudah menemukannya .

"Apa ? Kau jadi pengacara lagi ?" teriak Ino tidak percaya .

"Ya , begitulah ." jawab Shikamaru . "Ada seseorang yang memintaiku untuk menjadi pengacara lagi . Dan , aku sih , terpaksa ." rasa malas itu selalu saja menemani Shikamaru . Hingga begitu heran , bagaimana Shikamaru hidup dengan sikap malas yang sudah mendarah daging itu ?

"Apa ? Siapa ?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang keras . Shikamaru menutupi kedua telinganya yang bisa saja tuli seketika hanya karena teriakan dari Ino .

"Aku juga tidak tau . Karena aku tidak bertemu dengannya langsung ." terang Shikamaru .

"Aku khawatir , bagaimana dengan biro jodoh itu ?" tanya Ino . Di sekitar Ino terdapat hawa cemas dan gelisah . Itu suatu pertanda , bahwa Ino cemas terhadap biro jodoh yang sudah dianggapnya rumah sendiri . Biro jodoh yang penuh dengan cinta , katanya .

"Sudah diratakan ." jawab Shikamaru singkat . Ino terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya . "Tapi ..."

-ooOoo-

Lagi-lagi di bawah kerindangan pohon Sakura , tempat mereka bertemu . Saling pandang dan saling bertukar senyum juga kata-kata , itulah yang dilakukan mereka . Namun , kali ini berbeda . Memang , tidak ada yang berkurang dari sebuah percakapan seperti waktu itu . Hanya saja ada satu adegan tambahan yang mereka lakukan setelah saling berucap .

Dirinya masih saja bertahan dengan senyum manisnya . Sambil meraba sesuatu di sakunya , ia melirik ke arah lawan bicaranya .

'sek-sek' bunyi benda yang ditarik-tariknya dari gigitan saku celana .

"Apa itu , Naruto ?" tanya Sakura melihat Naruto yang sedang bersusah-payah mencabut sesuatu dari himpitan sakunya .

Naruto kemudian berhasil mendapatkannya . Walaupun sudah sedikit kusut , sampai kapanpun juga dia akan menjaganya . Sakura terbelalak melihat benda itu , pipinya kian merona tanpa polesan alat-alat kecantikan sekalipun .

-ooOoo-

Suasana diliputi hening setelah suara Shikamaru terputus oleh titik yag entah berapa jumlahnya . Kalau begini caranya dia mendengar , Ino menjadi tambah histeris .

"Tapi , apa ?" tanya Ino .

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya ..." lagi-lagi suara Shikamaru bersambung .

"mengatakan apa ?"

"Kalau ..."

-ooOoo-

"Sakura !" panggil Naruto .

"Ya ?"

"Kau yang memberikanku benda ini , kan ?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura seraya memamerkan sepucuk surat .

"..." Sakura hanya diam sambil menahan kemerahan yang menjalar di pipinya .

"Aku tidak menyangkanya , Sakura-chan . Kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama ." jawab Naruto jujur . "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku , Sakura ?" sebelumnya , Naruto tidak yakin akan mengatakan hal semacam itu . Dia kira sepucuk surat dari Sakura itu hanyalah lelucon atau semacamnya . Maka , dia bersiap-siap berlindung dari hantaman .

Tapi , takdir mungkin sedang berpihak kepadanya . Bukannya Sakura memukul Naruto , Sakura justru memeluk Naruto dengan erat . Sangat erat . Sehingga , Naruto hampir saja mati kehabisan napas . Dia meronta-ronta ,

"Sakura-chan ! Lepaskan aku ! Aku sesak napas , nih !"

"Ah , gomen Naruto ." seru Sakura sambil tersenyum . Dilepaskannya pelukan yang membuat Naruto sesak itu .

"Kau mau kemana , Sakura-chan ?" tanya Naruto saat Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya .

"Aku mau pulang . Besok kita berjumpa lagi , kok ." ujar Sakura .

"Mau kuantar ?" tawar Naruto .

"Tentu ." jawab Sakura .

Dengan senang hati , Sakura menaiki sepeda motor Naruto .

"Pegangan yang erat , ya ?" perintah Naruto .

"Ya ." jawab Sakura .

-ooOoo-

"Kalau , tempat itu penuh dengan cinta . Tempat orang jatuh cinta . Maka , aku menyuruh pembeli tanah itu untuk jangan memperlakukan tempat itu secara sembarangan . Tempat itupun yang membuatku jatuh cinta . Jadi , aku tidak rela kalau tempat yang telah berhasil mengobati hatiku , diperlakukan seenaknya . Itu yang kukatakan ." jawab Shikamaru panjang .

Ino menjadi terharu atas perkataan Shikamaru barusan . Air matanya menetes perlahan .

"Shika , kau membuatku terharu ..."

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran , Ino ."

"Kebenaran , ya ? Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan mulutmu berhenti mengucapkan 'mendokusai' untukku ?" tanya Ino berganti topik .

'cepat sekali dia berganti perasaan .' batin Shikamaru .

"Kau mau aku mengatakannya ?"

"Sebenarnya tidak sih . Tapi , aku kan heran ." Saking gemasnya Shikamaru kepada Ino , dia mengacak rambut pirang Ino . "Shika , nanti rambutku acak-acakkan !" teriak Ino ."Lebih baik kita kencan saja , yuk !"

"Mendokusai !"

"Tuh kan , memang itu mantra-mantra penyihir dunia mana , sih ?"

"Kau itu kekanak-kanakkan ! Ini sudah sore !" kata Shikamaru .

-ooOoo-

**Paginya ,**

"Kau sudah siap , kan ?" tanya Shikamaru . Ino mengangguk riang .

"Ayo !" seru Ino . Mereka akhirnya siap berangkat berangkat .

.

"Apa ? Kenapa kesini , Shikamaru ? Kau gila , ya ? Atau , kau mau mati ?" tanya Ino .

Pantas saja Ino protes . Sekarang mereka berdua berada di kuburan yang sepi dari manusia hidup . Suasana di situ begitu mencekam . Tapi tenanglah , hanya sekedar suasana . Semua yang ada disini hanyalah mayat dan yang lain hanya manusia yang sekedar berziarah di lokasi itu .

"Aku memang sengaja ke tempat ini ."

"Apa ? Tapi , untuk apa ?" tanya Ino terheran-heran .

"..." Shikamaru diam .

Karena penasaran , Ino menengok ke arah Shikamaru . "Eh...?" satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah melihat Shikamaru . Shikamaru menatap seseorang di depan mereka berdua . Seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini .

"Te-te-temari ?"

"Ya , aku Temari . Kenapa Shikamaru ?" tanya Temari santai .

"Jadi , kau yang memintaku kembali menjadi pengacara ? Kau yang menulis surat ini ?" tanya Shikamaru balik sambil memegang selembar kertas yang telah dilipat-lipat .

"Iya . Aku mungkin sudah merelakanmu . Tapi , aku tidak rela jika pekerjaan sebagai pengacara itu , kau putuskan begitu saja hanya karena aku . Aku merasa bersalah kepadamu Shikamaru ." tutur Temari lengkap .

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah , kenapa dulu kau menolakku ?" tanya Shikamaru .

"Aku... aku... karena , apakah kau tau ?"

"..." Suasana hening . Semuanya menunggu Temari untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya .

"Kau tau ? Dari dulu aku mencintaimu . Sangat mencintaimu ." kata Temari . "Tapi , sebab aku menolakmu , karena perasaan ini tidak sesuai keadaan ."

"Keadaan ?" gumam Ino mendadak . Dia tahu dia cuma orang awam yang tidak boleh ikut campur masalah orang lain . Tapi , yakinlah ini hanya ketidaksengajaan . Akhirnya Temari pun mau menjawab pertanyaan pihak luar .

"Keluarga kita berdua , Nara dan Sabaku . Sejak dulu mereka bermusuhan . Jadi , tou-sanku melarangku untuk membuat hubungan denganmu ." jelas Temari .

"Dimana tou-sanmu ?" tanya Shikamaru .

"Kau terlambat ! Dia sudah tidak ada lagi ." jawab Temari .

'Jadi , begini masalahnya ? Temari-san kau benar-benar gadis yang kuat .' pikir Ino .

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ayahmu ." kata Ino . Kali ini , Ino tidak asal bicara .

"Terima kasih ." balas Temari . "Ngomong-ngomong , kau siapanya Shikamaru ?" tanya Temari seraya menatap Ino dalam-dalam .

'kalau dia penggantiku , cantik juga .' batin Temari .

"Aku ..."

"Dia penggantimu , Temari . Walaupun saat itu aku merasa kehilangan , dia berhasil juga mengambil alih hatiku . Dia mirip denganmu , _mendokusai_ sekali ." potong Shikamaru . Ino dan Temari terkikik pelan .

"Aku permisi dulu . Aku mau mengunjungi makam ayahku ." kata Temari .

"Bolehkah kami ikut ?" tanya Ino .

"Ayo !" ajak Temari .

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi mengunjungi makam ayah Temari yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat awal mereka berdiri . Ternyata , disana sudah ada Kabuto dan ibu Temari , Karura .

"Kaa-san ! Nii-san !" sapa Temari .

"Ah , Temari ! Akhirnya kau datang juga ." ucap Kabuto sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya . Sementara Karura yang sedang mendo'akan suaminya belum sadar akan kedatangan Temari .

"Sejak kapan kau punya kakak , Temari ?" tanya Shikamaru . Dia terlihat membanding-bandingkan kemiripan Temari dan orang disebut kaka oleh Temari , Kabuto .

"Dia kakak angkatku . Saat tou-san meninggal , dia yang menyelidiki kasusnya . Setelah , itu dia selalu menemaniku . Jadi , singkatnya aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak dan dia menganggapku sebagai adik . Kaa-san akhirnya setuju mengangkatnya sebagai anak untuk menemaniku saat dia bekerja . Kami saling menyayangi layaknya kakak beradik . Bukan begitu , ni ?" terang Temari .

"Ya ." jawab Kabuto .

"Kau belum menemukan penggantiku ?" tanya Shikamaru .

"Belum . Tapi , aku yakin , suatu saat nanti , aku akan menemukannya . Di dunia ini masih banyak lelaki . Aku tidak akan menyerah ." jawab Temari .

'Puk-puk !' Ino menepuk bahu Shikamaru .

"Apa ?" saat itu juga Ino membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Shikamaru .

"Ini yang terakhir kali , Shikamaru . Tolonglah ..." pinta Ino setelah membisikkan kata-katanya .

Dengan terpaksa Shikamaru menuruti kemauan Ino . Masalahnya , kalau tidak segera dituruti , akan lebih merepotkan lagi . Contohnya , kalau Ino memohon sampai berkali-kali atau yang lebih menekan batin Shikamaru , Ino akan mengancamkan sesuatu agar dia melakukan hal itu . Benar-benar merepotkan , bukan ? Sungguh sebuah bencana bagi Shikamaru Nara jika itu benar terjadi .

"Temari , kemarilah ." kata Shikamaru . Temari pun hanya mengangguk dan maju di hadapan Shikamaru .

"Sebenarnya ini merepotkan . Tapi , ini juga kemauan Ino . Jadi , untuk terakhir kalinya , kau boleh memelukku . Itu yang dia katakan , tadi ." kata Shikamaru .

Tanpa omong kosong lagi , mereka berdua berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya . Hanya beberapa detik , tidak lebih . Karena Shikamaru juga takut Ino akan cemburu atau apalah . Tapi , karena Inolah yang menginginkannya , Shikamaru membuang jauh-jauh rasa takut itu . Ino pun juga mengerti apa arti cinta pertama bagi Shikamaru itu . Jadi , dia mengijinkannya melakukan pelukan terakhir dengan Sabaku no Temari .

"Arigatou Temari-san . Karena kau telah mengisi hati Shikamaru . Aku juga meminta maaf telah merebut Shikamaru dari tanganmu ." Temari tertegun dengan jawaban Ino yang tulus ini .

Oh , kami-sama ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan tangisnya . Ia menjadi teringat memori-memori indah yang ia rajut bersama dengan Shikamaru . Benar-benar manis seperti madu . Mulutnya pun bergerak ,

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-san . Itu bukan suatu masalah bagiku . Aku telah melepaskannya . Tolong jagalah dia . Jangan kau buat dia sakit hati lagi . Ini amanat dariku , aku mohon jangan dilupakan ."

"Aku akan menyanggupinya . Shikamaru adalah cintaku . Sangat berat bagiku untuk membuatnya sakit . Percayalah padaku ." ucap Ino .

"Aku percaya padamu ." jawab Temari .

"Arigatou ."

"Ayo kita do'akan tou-sanmu , Temari !" ajak Kabuto .

"Ya ." balas Temari diimbuhi anggukan kepala dari mereka bertiga . Setelah itu , mereka berdo'a . Berharap ayah Temari bisa tenang di alam sana .

Ino masih sedikit takut kalau Temari mampu merebut Shikamaru kembali . Namun , siapa peduli ? Shikamaru dan Ino kini sudah sehati . Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kedekatan mereka meski mereka diibaratkan seperti langit dan bumi . Sebenarnya Ino tidak perlu berpikir seperti itu . Karena Temari saja telah merelakan Shikamaru pergi . Dan Temari sudah menganggap Ino teman sejak tadi . Tidak mungkin juga dia berkhianat pada janjinya tadi .

-ooOoo-

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun , Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino kepada Hinata . Tangannya segera meraih gelas berisi jus yang sudah dipesannya . Hinata yang ditanyai berubah merah padam .

"A-a-aku ..."

"Kasihan Hinata , Ino ." protes Sakura yang kali ini ikut berbelanja bersama Ino dan Hinata , teman barunya .

"Bagaimana denganmu , Sakura ? Katanya kau sedang dekat dengan Na-" omongannya seketika terpotong . "Hmmp !" mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh tangan seseorang .

"Jangan sembarangan bergosip , Ino ." kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru .

"Shika ! Sejak kapan kau disini . Dan , lagi . Aku mengatakannya dengan jujur . Yang bilang kan kau , pada saat itu ."

"Memang kalian ada dimana ? Dan melakukan apa ?" tanya Sakura seperti gadis polos yang tidak tau apa-apa . Ino nyengir kuda , mengingat pada saat itu mereka ada di toilet wanita . Benar-benar memalukan .

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian ..." Sakura kembali menerka-nerka .

"Kalian melakukan sesuatu , ya ?" kata seseorang datang secara tiba-tiba .

Itu Naruto . Naruto datang dengan membawa muka mesumnya . Disampingnya ada Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan respon sama sekali . Kala senyum mesum itu terkembang , semua orang yang mengikuti dialog itu langsung menyeringai mesum .

"A-ada apa , teman-teman ? Kalian kira apa yang kami lakukan di to-" Ino terbata-bata mengatakan hal itu sebelum dirinya diberi isyarat oleh Shikamaru agar jangan mengatakannya pada siapapun .

"Jangan-jangan kau berbohong . Kalian pasti melakukan sesuatu ." tebak Sakura terpengaruh oleh rupa-rupa mesum _rated M_ milik Naruto .

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa ." bantah Shikamaru yang sedikit berkeringat karena kerepotan membalas tuduhan-tudauhan yang mereka berikan . "Baiklah , aku beri tau tempatnya ." Ino yang mendengarkan itu seketika memelototi Shikamaru .

"Shika !" geramnya .

"Nah itu bukti . Apa-apan kau memanggilnya Shika , Ino . Biasanya kau memanggilnya dengan nama marganya . Apa jangan-jangan ..." Naruto melirik ke arah Ino yang tertunduk menahan malu . "Kalian jadian , ya ?" ungkap Naruto di hadapan para teman-temannya .

Ino masih menunduk , tidak mau memamerkan penampilan wajahnya yang seperti cabai keriting yang dijual di pasar tradisional . Sedangkan Shikamaru , keringatnya semakin mengalir dengan deras bagai air terjun niagara . Mereka berdua sama-sama menelan ludah . Sisanya hanya menahan tawa atau lebih tepatnya menahan malu di depan teman-teman yang tersenyum puas .

"Wahahahahahaha !" empat orang yang duduk di kursi masing-masing itu menertawakan kedua orang di depan mereka yang menjadi salah tingkah .

"Sudah kuduga , kalian pacaran !" seru Naruto .

"Kalau aku sih , sudah tau ." tutur Sakura . Jelas saja , waktu itu kan dia mengintip mereka berdua . Bukannya pulang malah menguntit .

"S-sakura-chan ! N-naruto-kun ! K-kenapa k-kalian da-da-dari t-tadi k-kompak terus ? A-ada a-apa d-dengan k-ka-l-lian ?" tanya Hinata seperti biasa , gagap .

"Hn . Dari tadi , aku juga memperhatikan . Ada apa sebenarnya ?" tanya Sasuke dingin .

'Biasanya Sasuke-kun cuek . Kenapa sekarang dia menjadi perhatian dengan teman-temannya ?' batin Hinata heran . Anehnya , jika Hinata membatin , dia menjadi tidak gagap . Tidak seperti omongannya yang keluar bunyi .

Semburat merah di pipi Ino mulai memudar . Digantikan dengan rasa penasaran dan ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain . Sepertinya dia bisa menebaknya . Karena , kata Shikamaru ...

'Lupakan Shikamaru ! Mungkin saja dia cuma berbohong .' batin Ino . Tapi , Ino tetaplah Ino . Tidak bisa kalau tidak mempercayai kata orang lain . Apalagi kata-kata Shikamaru , kekasihnya . Mungkin saja itu dapat dipercaya . Tiba-tiba Ino mengacungkan jarinya dan berkata ,

"Sakura-chan , aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Naruto , kan ?"

'Matilah aku , bagaimana dia bisa tau ?' rutuk Sakura dalam hati .

"Aku tahu itu karena aku diberi tahu Shikamaru saat di toilet wanita ." ucap Ino tanpa beban .

Shikamaru menatap Ino kesal . Bagaimana bisa ? Yah , Ino ternyata lupa akan sesuatu . Dua buah kata memalukan itu , toilet wanita . Dia ketahuan berada di toilet wanita bersama seorang laki-laki dan menggosip . Ralat , bukan menggosip . Tapi cuma menceritakan sesuatu .

Empat buah mulut itu ternganga lebar . Tidak percaya apapun dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi . Hampir mustahil , bagaikan orang mati bisa hidup lagi . Bahkan terlalu mustahil untuk ukuran sebuah lelucon .

Dengan sigap , Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino . Lalu berlari keluar dari tempat itu . Mungkin , dia sudah jengkel dengan sindiran teman-temannya .

Yang ada di atas kursi menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum tertawa terpingkal-pingkal . Naruto tertawa dengan keras sambil memukul meja . Sakura memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya terkena gejala penyakit terlalu banyak tertawa . Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kipas . Sasuke awalnya diam . Tapi , akhirnya bisa tertawa karena digelitiki oleh Naruto .

-ooOoo-

"Kau mau membawaku kemana ?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru yang terus-terusan menjauh dari tempat mereka tadi ber_blushing_ ria .

"..." Sepi . Tak sepatah katapun Shikamaru menjawab . Ino akhirnya , mau tak mau pasrah saja ditarik-tarik .

Disanalah mereka sekarang . Ino masih tidak mengerti , kenapa dirinya dibawa kemari ? Dengan cepat , Shikamaru membuka pintu mobil yang sudah ada di hadapannya .

"Kau mau pulang , Shika ? Dan mengajakku ?" tanya Ino . Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal karena tadi berlari-lari dan diseret-seret oleh Shikamaru .

"..."

'Apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru ? Ada yang aneh . Mungkin tadi dia marah .' pikir Ino .

Dia sempat cemas akan diapakan . Kondisi Shikamaru saja sudah seperti hujan badai . Tapi ia juga yakin , Shikamaru tidak seperti dirinya yang mudah masak bila dikompori . Shikamaru itu orang yang cuek walaupun tidak secuek Sasuke . Ejekan hanyalah sesuatu yang berisik dan merepotkan , baginya . Itu tak mudah untuk merubahnya . Jadi , kini Ino bersikap tenang seperti biasa .

Ino akhirnya masuk ke mobil Shikamaru yang sudah dibukakan untuknya . Matanya melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didepannya . Tidak seperti biasa , kali ini Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan .

"Ino ." panggil Shikamaru .

"Ada apa , Shika ?" tanya Ino .

"Kenapa wajahmu ?"

"Aku .. Aku hanya khawatir ." jawab Ino .

"Mengkhawatirkanku ? Tenanglah ..."

'Tidak biasanya dia perhatian .' batin Ino senang .

Tapi ia juga baru ingat . Dulu , saat Shikamaru memeluknya , itu juga termasuk menenangkan orang . Padahal hubungan mereka saat itu juga masih teman . Tapi , yang tadi sepertinya berbeda . Ada sesuatu di balik sikap perhatiannya yang terkesan mendadak . Pasti ada udang di balik batu . Ino bisa jamin , itu .

"Kau tahu tadi aku kenapa ?" tanya Shikamaru memberikan teka-teki . Berharap saja Ino berbeda dengan Temari yang anti dengan tebak-tebakkan .

"Kenapa ?" tanya Ino balik .

"Aku hanya sedikit jengkel . Tapi ..." Shikamaru mulai mendekat ke wajah Ino . Tapi , Ino tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru kepadanya .

"..."

"... kemarahanku mereda , saat melihat matamu ." lanjut Shikamaru .

"Mata-?"

Kata-katanya terputus saat Shikamaru mengunci bibirnya dengan mulutnya sendiri . Ino menutup matanya perlahan . Mencoba merasakan sebuah kecupan yang melekat di bibirnya yang merekah . Hanya ciuman , tidak lebih . Semua itu semata-mata juga hanya untuk membuktikan perasaan .

Beberapa saat kemudian , mereka saling melepaskan . Dihirupnya oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi kembali sepasang paru-paru . Mereka berdua saling tatap , lalu munculah warna merah di pipi Ino .

Mereka mencari-cari posisi yang rileks untuk duduk . Akhirnya , mereka duduk dengan posisi berikut . Saling merangkul . Ino merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru .

"Shikamaru ." panggil Ino .

"Hn ?" jawab Shikamaru .

"Jangan Seperti Sasuke !" bentak Ino .

"Jadi kau mau aku bilang , _mendokusai_ ?" tanya Shikamaru .

"Sejujurnya iya . Karena aku lebih suka dirimu yang seperti dirimu ." jawab Ino . "Karena kau yang dirimu sebenarnya adalah cintaku . Aishiteru ."

"Aishiteru , mo ."

Cinta membuat semua teracak tak karuan . Terkadang menimbulkan konflik , seperti yang tersirat pada roman picisan . Tak ayal membuat para makhluk yang menjalaninya menjadi merana , kemudian pada akhirnya menyerah . Perlu disadari , bahwa cinta itu buta . Tak memandang status , dan lainnya .

Disini cinta tak memandang apapun . Bahkan , posisi kedua pelaku sangat tidak meyakinkan untuk disatukan . Satu sebagai orang yang menjodohkan dan satu yang lain adalah yang dijodohkan . Begitu sulit untuk berbaur . Perjuangan yang sangat berat untuk bersatu . Bagai melintasi tujuh samudera dan berjalan melewati lima benua . Harus mengalami derita pahit dari konflik sebelum memperoleh cinta yang semanis madu .

Alangkah senangnya , kita telah berhasil mempersatukan sebuah cinta yang mustahil . Cinta yang sama sekali tidak bisa terbayang . Cinta yang dihasilkan dari sebuah jalinan yang terjadi di lokasi yang tidak kalah mengejutkan .

Biro jodoh .

Cinta yang mekar di biro jodoh .

**CMdBJ dinyatakan ...**

**THE-END**

**PYUHHH! akhirnya selesai . Sebenernya sempet bingung mau nglanjutin bagaimana ... tapi , akhirnya Rose mengetik ending sepanjang ini deh .. apakah ada yang nggak terima , endignya seperti ini ? Kalau nggak terima endingnya bagaimana donk ? Yah , terserah readers aja ah . Rose kan juga masih author baru . Wajarlah , nggak tau apa-apa *berwajah sok imut kaya anak kecil***

**Gomen ya , ne ! Udah nunggu lama !*readers : emang siapa yang nunggu ?* karena repot juga jadi anak sekolah sambil jadi penulis dunia maya . **_**Mendokusai**_** sekali , kan ?**

**Dan , Arigatou buat para readers yang udah repot-repot mau review *readers : siapa yang repot ?* *senyum-senyum***


End file.
